Everlasting day
by Little Amsel
Summary: "Ce jour d'été brûlant se répétait, inlassablement. Et à chaque fois, il se finissait de la même manière. Je tenais ce corps fragile et brisé entre mes bras, me demandant où j'avais échoué" Kagerou Days UA
1. It happened on August 15

**Heyyy, chers lecteurs ! *le peu que j'ai lolilol, ce ship est si impopulaire, des joues coulent sur mes larmes* Wow, c'est que je suis en forme, aujourd'hui!**

 **Voici un petit one-shot Gerpan que j'ai écrit il y a... oulalaaaa, longtemps/shot/ Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, il est en progrès, car à la base, l'histoire n'était pas censée se terminer là. Je ne trouve simplement par le temps ou l'inspiration de continuer. Mais cette envie pourrait bien me revenir en cours de route *ou pas, haha* Voilà pourquoi je le laisse en progrès pour le moment, en attendant le jour où la sainte douche de l'inspiration me comblera de ses dons. Et j'espère que cela ne tardera pas, car je déteste laisser un projet inachevé.**

 **J'espère cependant que vous pourrez déjà apprécier ce petit one-shot pour ce qu'il est, au cas où la suite ne viendrait pas.**

 **Comme précisé dans le résumé, cette histoire se passe dans l'univers de la chanson Kagerou Days, des Vocaloid (et non pas dans l'animé que je n'ai toujours pas vu *shame on me*). Si vous souhaitez en savoir plus, je vous conseille d'aller la checker, elle est excellente! Mais si vous préférez n'avoir aucun indice sur ma fanfiction, vous pouvez aisément vous en passer et comprendre l'histoire c: *à moins d'être un crétin fini/pan/* Dernière précision, les personnages sont des humains, et non pas des nations, et appartiennent à Hidekaz à~ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 1

 _"It happened on August 15"_

15 août. Une chaleur insupportable.

S'éventant à l'aide d'un dossier qui traînait, abandonné, sur son bureau, Ludwig grognait de frustration, cherchant la douceur d'un unique souffle de vent. Même la fenêtre grande ouverte ne changeait rien à la fournaise étouffante dont il était prisonnier, ses rideaux immobiles trahissant l'absence de brise. Il les scrutait de temps à autres, vérifiant qu'un paisible nuage n'avait pas fait son chemin au dessus du bâtiment bétonné de son entreprise.

L'été était à ses yeux la pire saison de l'année. Impossible de survivre plus d'une minute à l'extérieur lorsque l'on portait son costume de travail. Et être dans un bureau n'y changeait rien. La climatisation semblait ne plus marcher depuis des années, un vieux modèle toujours fixé au plafond, silencieux et inutilisable. C'était à se demander à quoi servaient les fonds que l'on versait pour les locaux à chaque réunion des employés.

Poussant un énième soupir, l'Allemand jeta un coup d'œil au radio-réveil posé sagement entre deux piles de contrats. Il le narguait depuis une bonne heure, ses chiffres lumineux se relayant avec une lenteur abominable. Il priait intérieurement cet engin de mettre fin à son supplice. Plus que vingt minutes, et il pourrait quitter cet horrible édifice et rentrer chez lui, pour s'allonger sous la fraîcheur d'un air conditionné en parfait état de marche. Il devait parvenir à s'occuper suffisamment l'esprit pour survivre, et ne pas partir en claquant la porte.

Les minutes brûlantes s'écoulèrent telle une torture, alors qu'il se plongeait dans la lecture de factures aux chiffres exorbitants et d'assurances aux noms et aux fonctions compliqués. Après ce qui lui sembla être des années, le cadran afficha finalement les 18 heures tant attendues.

Immédiatement, il saisit sa mallette, pitoyablement étalée au sol, et la remplit aussi vite que possible des fiches qu'il devrait compléter chez lui. Aussitôt fait, il laissa le reste en l'état sur son bureau et s'engouffra à l'extérieur, longeant les panneaux dissimulant ses collègues, qui lui souhaitèrent une bonne soirée, et auxquels il répondit à peine.

Il dut se retenir de courir jusqu'au parking, où il retrouva sa voiture pour allumer d'entrée de jeu la clim. Une fois le moteur assez chaud, il poussa une râle de contentement en sentant enfin une vague de froid l'apaiser. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, simplement enfoncé dans son siège afin de profiter de cette fraîcheur retrouvée, puis il se décida finalement à prendre la route en direction de chez lui, sortant du parking.

Ludwig aimait la tranquillité. Beaucoup le voyaient comme un travailleur compulsif qui aimait se tuer à la tâche. Rien n'était plus faux. La plupart du temps, il bouclait juste ses contrats à l'avance pour profiter d'un peu de repos. Il détestait que les choses traînent et qu'ainsi il soit obligé de les terminer dans le stress... Stress. Ce seul mot l'angoissait déjà.

À ses yeux, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour l'éviter que de vivre loin de la ville, dans la campagne reculée, même si cela l'obligeait à faire plus d'heures de voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Conduire le calmait, de toute manière.

Il roula avec exaltation sur l'autoroute, accélérant. Oubliée, l'office confinée et bouillonnante. Il lui fallut trois quarts d'heure pour que les immeubles grisâtres et les ponts métallisés soient enfin derrière lui.

Il prit un chemin en ligne droite qui l'amènerait chez lui, où peu de gens circulaient généralement. Les piétons ne pouvaient même pas y accéder. Les deux côtés de la route n'avaient pas de trottoir, juste deux murets à hauteur d'épaule, assez étroits. Personne ne s'y aventurait, généralement... Excepté ce type.

Ludwig secoua la tête, et regarda de nouveau en direction du mur, sur le côté opposé. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Quelqu'un était bel et bien perché dessus, dos à lui, marchant avec précaution, les bras écartés pour garder son équilibre. Il soupira, exaspéré. Certains n'avaient vraiment rien de mieux à faire que de tester leur courage de la sorte.

Il s'approchait de plus en plus, repérant quelques détails de l'inconscient. Il était assez petit, fin, vêtu d'une simple chemise et d'un pantalon sombre. Ses cheveux corbeau étaient coupés au carré, avec un soin presque palpable, et voletaient doucement à chacun des pas qu'il faisait. Le regard droit, il semblait concentré, mais serein, comme s'il avait l'habitude de prendre ce chemin.

L'Allemand le scruta ainsi un moment, avant de se rendre compte que son véhicule était lentement mais sûrement en train de faire un écart. Il redressa rapidement, voyant une voiture arriver en face, soulagé de s'en être rendu compte avant d'avoir un accident.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche le distrait cependant de nouveau, lorsqu'un chat surgit de derrière le muret et passa aux pieds du jeune homme imprudent, qui s'arrêta brusquement, surpris. Le félin traversa la route à une vitesse folle, et Ludwig n'eut pas à s'inquiéter, trop loin pour risquer de l'écraser.

Mais au lieu de s'occuper de l'animal, il aurait mieux fait de prêter attention au garçon qui, perdant son équilibre, rata le bord du mur. Avant que l'un et l'autre ne se rendent compte de ce qu'il se passait, le jeune homme tomba lentement vers la route.

La voiture d'en face se rapprochait, sans ralentir. Ludwig fixa d'un œil exorbité le corps léger qui chutait, de plus en plus, sa tête basculant vers l'arrière, avant qu'il ne croise le regard de l'Allemand. Il put lire sur son visage la pure terreur, alors qu'il comprenait ce qui allait lui arriver.

Et la voiture ne s'arrêtait toujours pas.

-... ATTEN-!

Il y eut un grand fracas. Un bruit de verre brisé, un objet lourd qui s'écroule au loin, des débris qui roulent au sol. Ludwig ne vit rien. Son véhicule avait avancé au point qu'il ne distinguait plus l'inconnu qui venait sans doute de se faire renverser. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Cela n'avait pas pu arriver, pas vrai ?

Il mit une seconde à reprendre ses esprits. Coup d'œil rapide au rétro. Personne derrière lui. Il écrasa le frein, provoquant un grand crissement sur la chaussée. Après quelques mètres, il s'arrêta avec un soubresaut, et bondit hors de son siège, laissant la clé sur le contact.

Il se précipita vers le lieu de l'accident, repérant de loin le corps étalé du garçon, immobile. Le sol autour de lui était parcouru d'éclats de verre. Il passa devant le véhicule meurtrier sans jeter un regard au conducteur, courant directement vers la victime. Ses membres et ses cheveux éparses, comme une poupée de chiffon, il ne bougeait pas, sa figure et ses bras parcourus de fissures sanguinolentes. Ludwig vint soulever sa tête doucement, le tenant contre lui.

-Hey ! Tout va bien ? Dites quelque chose !

Le garçon gigota enfin, son corps tremblant entre ses mains. Il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais tout ce qui en sortit fut un souffle étranglé, une plainte de douleur, discrète. Ses paupières frémirent, mais il semblait incapable de les ouvrir.

-... N-ne vous en faites pas, je vais- je vais appeler les secours !

Encore sous le choc, l'Allemand chercha frénétiquement son téléphone dans les poches de sa veste ou de son pantalon. Mais rien.

\- Merde, où est... mon portable...

Après un instant de réflexion, il se tourna vers sa voiture. Il avait laissé son téléphone dans son sac. Paniqué, il resta figé, ne sachant quoi faire. Aller le récupérer, et laisser ce jeune homme au milieu de la route ? Ou rester, et risquer de le voir... Non, il ne laisserait pas cela arriver.

Lorsqu'il avisa de nouveau le corps posé contre lui, il croisa de nouveau son regard. Un regard noir, profond, impénétrable. Il eut l'impression qu'il souhaitait lui dire quelque chose.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête glissa doucement sur le côté. Il ne respirait plus. Ludwig ne bougeait pas, le regardant alors qu'il venait de se consumer entre ses bras. Il voulait hurler. C'était trop dur à supporter pour lui.

\- Non... NON! Ne meurs pas ! Réveille-toi !

Mais il avait beau lui crier dessus, le secouer, rien n'y faisait. Le jeune homme ne répondait pas.

Sans savoir pourquoi, l'Allemand sentit son cœur se tordre. Comme si c'était lui qu'on avait renversé. Comme si c'était lui qui mourait. Tout s'embrouille dans sa tête. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste là. Il n'a pas pu le sauver... Il n'a pas pu...

"Alors tu dois recommencer", murmure une voix dans sa tête.

Et il se réveille.

* * *

Il sursaute, bondissant hors de sa chaise de bureau. Il respire fort, la sueur parcourt ses tempes. Coule le long de sa mâchoire. Tâche son col et le bois sous ses mains. Il tremble.

Il lui faut un moment avant de retrouver ses esprits. Il regarde autour de lui, reconnaissant l'office où il travaille. Le cadran sur la table affiche 18 heures moins vingt, le 15 août. Dans son ennui, il a dû s'endormir.

Soulagé, il se rassoit lentement au fond de son siège, son dos trempé collant au cuir. Un rêve. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Le garçon qu'il a vu n'est pas mort, s'il existe seulement.

Il sort un mouchoir et s'essuie le front en respirant profondément. Il tente de se calmer. De sortir ces images horribles de sa tête. Tout avait l'air si réel. Il peut presque sentir encore sous ses doigts la douceur des cheveux de l'inconnu, le poids de son cadavre contre son torse, l'odeur du sang dans l'air...

Mais rien de tout cela n'a jamais existé. Mieux vaut l'oublier. Encore une fois, il se sent accablé par la chaleur, et sa sieste n'a rien arrangé. Il suffoque. Plus que vingt minutes. Il pourrait bientôt quitter cette atmosphère étouffante.

Une fois de plus, il s'occupe avec quelques dossiers. Il lit. Il complète. Il classe. Il range. Il passe un ou deux coups de téléphone. Finalement, le 59 laisse place à deux zéros parfaits, et il range brièvement ses papiers dans son sac avant de sortir.

Il adresse à peine un mot à une secrétaire qui lui dit de faire attention sur le chemin. Il rejoint son véhicule. Il se rafraichit. Et il prend la route.

Il roule vite. Il veut rentrer rapidement chez lui. Il avale l'autoroute comme à son habitude, accédant à son paisible chemin de campagne. Il songe encore à son rêve, les détails sordides toujours présents dans sa tête, comme des flashs.

Il secoue un peu la tête, avant de se rendre compte qu'il quitte sa file. Il remet sa voiture dans le droit chemin. Le bas-côté est toujours vide. Excepté ce type.

Avec un sursaut, il tourne la tête vers le muret, stupéfait. Il est là. Le garçon. Ses vêtements. Ses cheveux. Sa démarche. Tout est pareil. Tout est comme dans son rêve. Il marche, concentré, sans voir le monde autour de lui.

La surprise passée, Ludwig ralentit un peu. Il voit une voiture arriver en face. La même aussi. Il a un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'a pas pu avoir un songe prémonitoire, n'est-ce pas?... Mieux vaut s'en assurer.

Il klaxonne brièvement pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme. Il faut le prévenir de descendre du mur, s'il ne veut pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il le voit s'arrêter, se tourner vers lui, étonné. Le voyant enfin hors situation d'urgence, Ludwig remarque à quel point il semble jeune.

Il n'est vraiment pas très grand, frêle, il a un visage adolescent, qui pourtant respire la maturité. Des yeux en amande, démonstratifs de ses origines sans doute asiatiques. Une peau blanche et sans tâche, qui contraste avec ses cheveux. Noir et blanc.

Il tente de faire face à Ludwig, pour l'interroger du regard. Mais c'est inéluctable. Ludwig le sait. Il voit le pied du garçon déraper, passer le bord du mur et rencontrer le vide. Il le voit tomber, lentement. Il voit la surprise se peindre sur son visage. Et la voiture ne s'arrête pas.

\- NON !

Nouveau fracas.

Cette fois, il voit tout. Le corps qui rencontre le pare-brise, le verre qui explose telle une toile sous son ventre, sa peau entaillée de toutes parts. Ses cheveux volent vers l'avant, cachant son visage et sa grimace de douleur. Le véhicule s'arrête. Le corps roule et va s'écraser plus loin, projeté, meurtri.

Il n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux. C'est trop horrible pour qu'il le puisse. Il savait. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Et il n'a rien fait.

Personne derrière. Il freine. Cette fois, il prend soin de récupérer son téléphone, tapant déjà le numéro des secours alors qu'il sort de sa voiture, courant à toutes jambes vers la victime. Il s'accroupit près lui, lui soulève la tête. Comme dans son rêve. Une voix répond dans le combiné.

" _Services des urgences, que puis-je pour vous ?_ "

\- Tenez bon... O-oui! Je viens d'être témoin d'un accident ! Il faut envoyer des secours tout de suite !

" _Restez calme monsieur, et communiquez-nous votre position_ "

Il n'a pas le loisir de répondre. Il croise de nouveau son regard. Du sang coule de son front, son arcade, sur ses joues. Il tend la main vers lui, la soulevant faiblement.

Ludwig coince son portable contre son oreille et la saisit, doucement, pour ne pas le blesser plus. Sans le savoir, sans l'accepter, il voit bien que c'est déjà trop tard. À quoi bon...

Comme si ce contact l'avait apaisé, le garçon ferme doucement les yeux, sa tête glissant vers l'arrière, sa main se faisant légère, impuissante. L'Allemand ressert sa prise dessus pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, mais sait que c'est inutile.

\- Non- non, ne vous endormez pas !

Il ne dort pas, et il le sait. Il sait tout. Il sait que son cœur s'est arrêté. Il sait que son souffle est absent. Et il savait que tout cela allait arriver de nouveau, dès qu'il a vu la silhouette perchée en haut du mur. Il savait qu'il allait tomber, mourir encore, et qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'empêcher.

Et il sait aussi que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois. Que tout va se répéter, encore et encore. Qu'il ne verra jamais la fin de cette journée. Qu'il s'enfoncera de plus en plus dans un cauchemar dont il ne sortira jamais.

* * *

Et il se réveille.

Il bondit, lâchant un cri. Les images des derniers instants de l'inconnu sont encore sur sa rétine. Mais le décor autour de lui se précise. Il est retourné à son bureau. Encore. Encore ce rêve. La panique le tient toujours entre ses doigts froids, resserrant sa prise, lui obstruant la poitrine. Son cœur semble vouloir exploser, s'échapper.

Il s'appuie sur la table devant lui, la tête baissée pour se calmer. Respirer. Il ne comprend plus. Est-ce réellement un songe ? Ou est-il coincé dans une boucle infinie ? Il n'y a qu'une manière de s'en assurer. Mais pour cela, il faudra attendre la fin de la journée. Car le réveil posé sur le bureau affiche toujours 18 heures moins vingt, le 15 août.


	2. Till there's nothing left to rescue

**Coucou à tous! :DD**

 **Et oui, je suis déjà de retour avec cette fanfiction (alors que cinq jours avant, je disais que je savais pas quoi en faire, haha). Pourquoi? Visiblement, poster sur ce site m'a redonné la Sainte Inspiration. Je poste donc le chapitre 2! Et le chapitre 3 est déjà en cours! J'espère que cette suite vous conviendra et je remercie d'ailleurs ceux qui me donnent des conseils dans les reviews ou me disent que mon travail leur plaît! Continuez à m'encourager, ça me nourrit, mwehehe**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de partager et d'étendre la religion du Gerpan à travers le monde**

* * *

Chapitre 2

 _"Till there's nothing left to rescue"_

Il est encore là. Il marche, sans se soucier de ce qu'il y a autour. Il met un pied devant l'autre, sûr de lui, sûrement inconscient du danger qu'il affronte. Il a déjà pris ce chemin des centaines de fois, alors il n'a pas peur. Inlassablement, il avance, sans écouter...

\- Hey ! Jeune homme !

Il se retourne, surpris, voyant cet homme l'accoster dans sa voiture. Lisant sur son visage, il peut voir qu'il est inquiet. Il anticipe déjà sa réaction. On lui a souvent proposé de l'aide pour atteindre sa destination, mais à chaque fois, il refusait.

\- Si c'est pour m'amener là où je veux aller, ne vous en faites pas. Je me débrouille, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous donner cette peine, assure-t-il avec un petit geste de la main.

Ludwig entend sa voix pour la première fois, à ce moment-là. Plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, sereine, discrète. Le garçon semble incapable de hausser le ton. Comme si cette voix était incapable de crier. Il se rappelle. Le moment où son corps tombait sur le pare-choc, il n'y avait pas un son. Ni hurlement, ni plainte. Il secoue la tête, essayant de chasser ces images horribles de ses pensées. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'Allemand a roulé plus vite sur l'autoroute, pour prendre l'autre voiture de vitesse et l'empêcher de tuer à nouveau. Il n'a pas dû gagner énormément de marge, la circulation se faisant capricieuse sur son chemin. Mais il est là, soulagé de voir que la route en face est toujours vide. Il n'y a personne derrière lui, alors il roule au ralenti, longeant le mur, pour rester à la hauteur du jeune homme. Il ne doit pas perdre de temps, mais entendre sa voix a coupé court à sa concentration. Son but premier est toujours là, gravé en lui, alors que les souvenirs des fois précédentes repassent inlassablement dans sa tête. Mais sa conviction est perturbée. Il balbutie, et cela ne lui ressemble pas.

\- N-non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Vous devez descendre de là tout de suite! C'est-

Il s'interrompt une seconde, son véhicule déviant peu à peu de sa ligne droite. Il redresse le volant et regarde de nouveau le jeune homme.

\- C'est dangereux ! Si vous tombez, vous allez vous faire tuer !

Pour ponctuer son conseil, il voit une voiture apparaître après un virage. La voiture. Il n'a plus beaucoup de temps. Il regarde de nouveau l'asiatique, son visage plissé par la panique:

\- Descendez-!

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, le coupe l'autre.

Sa voix est toujours calme, le ton n'est pas monté. Mais il est direct, implacable, comme si le jeune homme était agacé, qu'il refusait catégoriquement son aide.

\- Je prends ce chemin tous les jours. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

Il lui tourne le dos et reprend sa marche sur le muret, toujours aussi imperturbable. Pourtant, Ludwig voit ses lèvres bouger, comme s'il lui destinait une dernière parole, ou qu'elle ne lui était pas vraiment adressée. Peut-être se parle-t-il à lui-même. "Quel drôle de garçon", se serait-il dit dans une autre situation. Une situation où le jeune homme n'aurait pas été en danger de mort. Où chaque seconde ne comptait pas. Dans un dernier effort désespéré, il lui crie:

\- Votre nom ! Donnez-moi votre nom !

L'asiatique ne s'arrête pas. Mais après une seconde, il tourne légèrement la tête, et dévoile un visage dévoré par la tristesse. Ludwig est stupéfait, persuadé de n'avoir jamais vu mine aussi affligée. Il croit même déceler des larmes sur ses paupières, et serait prêt à descendre et à le rejoindre pour les essuyer.

\- Mon nom...

Le garçon répète simplement ces mots dans un murmure, comme si cela l'affectait profondément. Le véhicule se rapproche. Comme si le destin refusait que l'Allemand entende sa réponse, le pied du jeune homme glisse, sa cheville frottant contre la pierre. Et il tombe, tombe, encore une fois. Et cette fois, Ludwig ne peut pas regarder. Il ferme les yeux, et le bruit est décuplé. Le fracas du pare-brise, le métal qui se tord, les pneus qui se plaignent. Lui aussi aimerait hurler. Hurler aussi fort que la voiture, hurler à la place de ce garçon qui ne dit rien, et se laisse simplement mourir sans un mot, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Mais sa bouche reste close aussi, la douleur explosant en lui, comme les membres sur la tôle. Il s'arrête un peu plus loin, crispé, les doigts empoignant le volant de toutes leurs forces, les faibles forces qu'il leur restent. Ses phalanges sont blanches, tremblantes. Il serre les dents, retenant un sanglot. Après quelques secondes d'un silence insupportable, il finit par lâcher prise, frappant de son poing sur le dessus du tableau de bord.

\- Merde... MERDE !

Il répète ce juron plusieurs fois, donnant même des coups de pied contre l'intérieur solide de sa voiture. Encore une fois, il a été impuissant. Il faut qu'il réessaye encore. Il faut qu'il le sauve.

\- Encore une fois... Donnez-moi une autre chance...

Il ne sait pas à qui il adresse cette prière. Mais si quelqu'un peut l'entendre, alors il parle, même s'il est seul. Même si l'habitacle est vide. Il est prêt à revivre cet enfer, si c'est pour sauver le garçon qui est déjà mort trois fois. La prochaine fois, il réussira.

* * *

\- Plus vite... Avancez, bon sang !

Frustré, Ludwig fait résonner son klaxon. Il est conscient qu'il n'est supposé l'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Mais à ses yeux, la situation actuelle est grave : le garçon est en danger de mort, bien que non immédiat. Il perd du temps. L'heure tourne et le moment fatidique se rapproche. Il est parti en avance de son travail, espérant gagner du temps sur la voiture meurtrière. Son patron lui fera sans doute une remarque, mais si la journée recommence, il ne s'en souviendra pas, de toute manière. Les réprimandes ne seraient qu'un mauvais souvenir du passé. Un mauvais souvenir qu'il faudrait laver, effacer, en même temps que la mort répétée du garçon qu'il tente d'aider. Mais malgré les quelques minutes qu'il a tenté d'agripper, l'autoroute lui semble encore plus encombré que les fois précédentes. C'est comme si l'on voulait l'empêcher de tricher. Il a beau accélérer dès que le chemin s'éclaircit, d'autres obstacles se dressent quelques mètres plus loin. Il comprend vite que c'est inutile. Pourtant, il continue de rouler plus vite, espérant que cela aura un quelconque effet. Que cela ira à l'encontre de ce dieu cruel qui tentait de l'empêcher d'accomplir sa mission.

* * *

\- Dites-moi ! Comment est-ce que vous vous appelez ?

L'autre se tourne vers lui, surpris. Il n'a pas fait attention au bruit de la voiture qui se rapprochait dans son dos. Il ne l'entendait pas, à vrai dire, trop concentré sur le chemin périlleux qu'il emprunte. Comme si plus rien n'existait en dehors de cette ligne de pierre. Mais la voix rauque, profonde de l'Allemand l'a sorti de sa contemplation. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils, méfiant, mais aussi curieux. Comment cet homme pouvait-il l'aborder aussi abruptement, et lui poser une telle question ?

\- Pourquoi vous le dirais-je ?

S'il l'avait pu, Ludwig aurait souri. Il redécouvre ce visage impassible, ce masque suspicieux et intouchable. Inaccessible. Chaque boucle est une occasion pour en savoir plus. À ses yeux, cela n'a qu'un but: comprendre comment le sauver. La clé est peut-être là: dans l'information. Ou du moins, son esprit pragmatique a besoin de se nourrir de données pour réfléchir et chercher une issue. Son cœur, lui, veut simplement en apprendre plus sur l'asiatique. Chacune de ses mimiques est un mystère qu'il souhaite inconsciemment percer, et ses gestes dissimulent une douceur qu'il veut pouvoir atteindre. Peut-être qu'une fois toute cette affaire résolue, il pourra l'inviter à boire un verre quelque part. Juste tous les deux. Il essaye de le rassurer, son ton relaxé, alors qu'au fond, la peur lui tord le ventre.

\- N'est-ce pas ainsi que l'on fait connaissance ? Pour le moment, nous sommes des inconnus, mais si vous me dites votre nom, nous ne le serons plus.

Une fois de plus, le garçon semble déconcerté. Comme si les paroles de l'Allemand n'avaient aucun sens. Puis il retrouve cet air froissé, fragile que Ludwig lui a déjà vu dans la dernière boucle. Comme s'il se rappelait de quelque chose qui le blessait profondément. Il regarde ses pieds, sans cesser de marcher, hésitant. Allait-il se laisser tenter ? Ou l'Allemand devrait-il se contenter de son visage pour seul souvenir morbide à son réveil ? Les secondes s'écoulent encore, et il craint de plus en plus de voir la voiture d'en face surgir. Son propre véhicule glisse hors de sa file, et il redresse. Mais il ne veut pas le troubler, et ainsi risquer une nouvelle chute. S'il lui fait peur, tout s'enchaînera de nouveau et il échouera. Après un long silence rompu par le seul bruit de son moteur au ralenti, l'asiatique répond:

\- Kiku. Je m'appelle Kiku. Est-ce que cela vous convient, ainsi ?

Ludwig n'aurait pas mieux dit. Ce prénom est étrange, exotique, mais il le trouve charmant. Par réflexe, il le répète à mi-voix, oubliant momentanément le danger qui menace le jeune Kiku. Puis son œil remarque un mouvement dans le virage d'en face. La voiture arrive. Fébrile, il reprend, l'aiguille de sa montre ne cessant pas sa course :

\- Kiku, je veux que tu descendes de ce mur. C'est très important !

Il ne remarque même pas qu'il l'a tutoyé. Une fois de plus, l'autre proteste.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide pour-

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça! Si tu restes là-haut, tu...

Il hésite. Mais la frayeur dans ses yeux est limpide. L'asiatique peut la lire sans soucis. Il comprend l'urgence de la situation. Il comprend que l'Allemand sait quelque chose et qu'il est très sérieux. Et il comprend que s'il n'obéit pas, quelque chose de grave va se produire.

\- À une condition.

Le véhicule se rapproche.

\- Ce que tu veux !

\- Donnez-moi votre nom aussi.

Ludwig croit déceler l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres, mais ne s'en préoccupe qu'une seconde. Peut-être que c'est ça. Peut-être est-ce la clé de tout ceci. Il entendra son nom et s'arrêtera, évitant ainsi la mort. Il prie pour que les choses se passent ainsi. Mais même s'il y croit, cela lui parait bien trop simple.

\- Moi, c'est-

Il n'a pas le temps d'achever. La voiture est là et sans attendre sa réponse, Kiku dérape de nouveau. Il tombe de nouveau. Il meurt de nouveau. Et Ludwig détourne les yeux de nouveau, ne comprenant toujours pas. Le vacarme est assourdissant. Et cette fois, cette peine, cette souffrance qu'il ressent est plus forte encore, plus profonde, plus horrible, lui déchirant les entrailles. Sa bouche laisse passer une faible lamentation alors qu'il s'arrête plus loin, au milieu de cette route presque déserte. Seul subsiste ce cadavre de voiture, avec son conducteur invisible, futile à ses yeux, et sur le bitume, le cadavre de Kiku. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû connaître son nom. Maintenant, cela lui tient bien trop à cœur. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il trouve ce nom magnifique.


	3. The clock stopped ticking forever ago

**Heyyyy, tout le monde! \ovo**

 **Bon, décidément, je crois que cette fanfiction trouvera bel et bien une fin, car je n'ai pas l'intention de la lâcher! (à moins qu'un énorme syndrome de la page blanche ne me prenne soudain, mais ne parlons pas de malheur/pan/). J'ai déjà un chapitre d'avance, sachant que je commence le 5e! (le 4e a été dur-dur, uuuurg). Et comme j'ai tout le scénario en tête, aucun obstacle ne devrait me ralentir! Pour la première fois, je vais réussir à poster une histoire à plusieurs chapitre sur ce site! WOUHOU *danse de la joie* ~o~**

 **Après, je ne dois pas me laisser distraire par d'autres histoires pour le moment, bien qu'après avoir vu un certain film récent, j'ai TRES TRES TRES envie de faire un UA dessus (attendez la prochaine fanfic pour plus de précision, mais vous pouvez tenter de deviner dans les reviews, je vous répondrai par MP ;D).**

 **En tout cas! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira, et autant à certains moments, je savais pas trop ce que j'écrivais car c'était un peu de la merde (et ça l'est peut-être toujours, qui sait, mais c'est à vous de juger, même si j'ai fait de mon mieux pour arranger ce qui n'allait pas), mais d'autres, j'étais vachement contente! Mais encore une fois, c'est votre avis qui m'importe, alors n'hésitez pas à commenter, faire des critiques constructives pour me dire que ce vous avez aimé ou non, ce que je devrais éviter ou changer, n'importe quoi!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous! owo/**

* * *

Chapitre 3

 _"The clock stopped ticking forever ago"_

\- Kiku ! Descends de ce muret tout de suite !

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Et pourquoi est-ce que vous me tutoyez ?

\- Ce n'est pas important ! Écoute-moi et descends !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de-

\- Ce n'est pas ça !

Il répétait toujours les mêmes mots. Ils étaient vains, ils étaient vides, mais Ludwig n'avait que ça. Que cette issue pour tenter de l'aider. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il essayait, ni combien de boucles il avait traversées pour réussir. Il avait oublié toutes les questions qu'il lui avait posées, mais ce souvenait de leurs réponses avec clarté. Il apprenait à chaque fois plus de choses sur Kiku, mais cela ne rendait sa mort qu'encore plus douloureuse. Il était à chaque fois plus affecté, à chaque fois plus concerné, et à chaque fois plus détruit. Il échouait à chaque fois.

 _Il détruisait une nouvelle horloge. Cette timeline était fichue aussi. Le son des aiguilles autour de lui l'insupportait, battant au rythme de son cœur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de plus. Pourtant, il devait essayer encore. Et encore._

Il avait appris que Kiku était Japonais, photographe, qu'il vivait à la ville toute proche, dont Ludwig ne retint pas le nom. Il était aussi étudiant, à une école de journalisme dont Ludwig ne retint pas le nom. Il avait un chat, des amis, des parents dont Ludwig ne retint pas les noms. Il avait la sensation que plus il s'enfonçait dans les boucles, plus ses souvenirs étaient confus, éparses, emmêlés. Il retenait des détails futiles au détriment de choses plus importantes. Il retenait la couleur préférée de Kiku, mais oubliait où lui-même bossait. Il pouvait citer la teinte exacte de ses cheveux, mais oubliait à quelle heure la voiture passait. Il pouvait décrire celle de ses yeux noirs, si noirs, si sombres qu'ils l'engloutissaient avec son chagrin. Mais il était incapable de se souvenir de son propre nom.

 _Ses mains étaient parcourues de fissures, de sang, d'éclats de verre, alors que ses doigts avaient défoncé un autre cadran. Alors qu'ils avaient arraché d'autres aiguilles, d'autres chiffres, éparpillant les rouages à ses pieds. Il devait y avoir une issue. Mais il avait beau chercher, il ne la trouvait pas. Toutes les portes se fermaient, les une après les autres, et il ne savait pas laquelle des restantes était la bonne. Il ne savait même pas si l'une des restantes serait la bonne._

Il roulait vite. Il esquivait les voitures, mais sa route était toujours barrée. Il s'adressait parfois à celui qui s'amusait à jouer ainsi avec leur vie. "Laissez-moi passer", disait-il simplement. "Laissez-moi aller le sauver". Mais aucune de ses demandes n'était entendue. À chaque fois, l'issue était la même, irrévocable, et les derniers instants de Kiku lui étaient toujours plus affreux, plus douloureux, comme si c'était lui que l'on tuait, avec toujours plus de violence. Et chaque fois, ses prières se faisaient plus suppliantes, avec des sanglots, avec des larmes, avec colère, avec incompréhension. Le visage de Kiku le hantait dès son réveil et le suivait le long de l'autoroute. Il pouvait le décrire avec précision, et pourtant il oubliait son propre visage, sa propre existence. Il n'y avait rien de plus important que lui. Rien de plus important que de le sauver.

 _Le mur était si haut, le plafond invisible, qu'il se demandait combien d'essais il lui restait. Peut-être pouvait-il recommencer à l'infini. Peut-être avait-il l'éternité. Il aurait tout le temps de regretter son impuissance et de se lamenter. Et même si c'était inutile, il ne songeait jamais à s'arrêter._

Il avait songé à arrêter. Il l'avait regretté. Il avait essayé une fois de rester dans son bureau, de ne pas bouger, surveillant le cadran posé entre ses papiers vides, si vides de sens, désormais. Il observait les chiffres qui se relayaient dans un silence de mort, se rongeant les sangs en regrettant chaque seconde perdue. Finalement, quand son supplice avait pris fin et que l'heure fatidique était arrivée, un flash l'avait ébloui, comme un cauchemar qui l'aurait réveillé au milieu d'une sieste. Il ne dormait pas, pourtant. Ou il ne pensait pas le faire. Il ne savait plus. Mais il avait vu le corps suspendu de Kiku, blessé, ensanglanté, qui mourrait encore, car il n'avait rien fait. Le goût de sa lâcheté l'avait meurtri encore plus que toutes ces fois où il avait échoué. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir essayé. Il n'avait plus jamais recommencé.

 _Il hurlait, détruisant une nouvelle horloge à coups de pied, alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore testée. Un timeline de perdue. Des informations de perdues aussi. Mais à quoi servaient tous ces détails qu'il connaissait, à part le faire souffrir davantage? Il hurlait en songeant que peu importe tout ce qu'il saurait, il resterait aveugle et ne comprendrait pas comment sortir de ce jeu infernal, de cette boucle de mort._

Il avait fini par comprendre. Il avait fini par saisir pourquoi il ne réussissait jamais. Il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour aider Kiku, pour le secourir. Mais il l'avait vu. Il avait été bête de ne pas le voir dès le début. C'était pourtant évident. Il avait rejeté cette possibilité. Il avait éloigné les preuves qui pourraient confirmer la première idée qu'il s'était faite de Kiku. Lorsqu'il le regardait marcher, droit comme un i, stable, résolu. Rien ne pouvait laisser penser qu'il tomberait aussi soudainement. Sauf une chose. La résignation dans ses yeux. La lassitude. La tristesse profonde avant de lui donner son nom. Et pourtant, cette détermination à emprunter toujours le même chemin, à se rapprocher de la mort sans le savoir... ou le sachant?

 _Il repassait en revue toutes les timelines, essayant de comprendre. Essayant d'en dégager le détail qui lui donnerait la clé, qui ferait la différence. Il essaya de se souvenir tout ce qu'il avait entendu, même si sa mémoire était un fatras sans nom. Il essaya de dénicher ce qui lui permettrait de sauver Kiku. Ce qu'il trouva lui fit réaliser qu'il ne le pourrait jamais._

Il avait fini par comprendre que Kiku voulait mourir. Il croyait le voir déraper, il croyait que c'était la surprise, la maladresse qui étaient la cause de sa chute. Mais il savait que le Japonais n'était pas comme ça. Trop prudent, trop minutieux pour se laisser distraire et rater ainsi la marche. Chaque boucle, chaque conversation avec lui, chaque geste de sa part étaient différents, et pourtant il tombait toujours de la même manière, comme une main du destin, une épée de Damoclès qui s'abattait sur lui pour lui voler la vie. Une lame dont il avait conscience, qu'il savait suspendue au dessus de sa nuque, n'attendant que le bon moment pour tomber. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux la première fois qu'il avait tourné son visage vers lui. Ses cheveux d'encre, dissipés par le vent, et sa peau d'albâtre lui donnaient l'allure d'un condamné qui approche de la guillotine. Ou d'un ange qui attend la mort. Il s'était tout de suite dit "Ce garçon veut se suicider". Mais cette pensée était trop horrible, alors il avait préféré l'oublier, comme il avait oublié tant de choses au cours de ses nombreuses tentatives. C'était la première chose qu'il avait occultée.

Alors il avait cherché un moyen de l'empêcher de se tuer. Il avait tenté de discuter, de lui faire remarquer à quel point la vie était belle et précieuse. Mais dans ces moments-là, Kiku ne répondait rien, hormis un faible "En effet". Ces fois-là étaient les pires. Les paroles de Ludwig semblaient le pousser davantage vers sa fin, loin de l'en dissuader. Elles paraissaient le conforter dans son idée que rien ne l'attendait hors de cette route, qu'il n'avait rien ni personne à qui se raccrocher pour l'empêcher de tomber.

 _Cela ne pouvait pas finir ainsi. Il avisa une nouvelle horloge, neuve, propre, horriblement propre, décidé à réussir, cette fois. Il n'y avait qu'une phrase qui pouvait empêcher l'autre de mourir._

Il avait baissé la vitre. Redressé un peu son volant. Kiku était toujours là, errant sur son piédestal comme une âme en peine. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Cette fois, c'était la bonne.

\- Kiku-!

Et il avait crié quelques mots, les mots qui devaient le sauver.

Ébahi, le jeune homme s'était arrêté. Il s'était tourné vers lui, le contemplant avec des yeux ronds. Ludwig, à cet instant, était persuadé d'avoir réussi. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on disait à un inconnu. Comme demander son nom. Comme le tutoyer. Comme demander sa couleur préférée, son travail, son livre favori. Pourtant, il l'avait fait à travers les nombreuses boucles, et il savait bien plus de choses sur Kiku qu'il ne pensait lui en avoir dit. Il pensait que l'Allemand ne savait rien, alors qu'il savait tout. Il pensait que les mots qu'il lui adressa étaient un mensonge grossier, mais jamais Ludwig n'avait prononcé mots plus sincères.

Oui, il pensait avoir gagné. Mais ce qui suivit le stupéfia tout autant que Kiku une seconde plus tôt. Le garçon commença à pleurer. Ses larmes finalement libérées dévalaient ses joues à une vitesse alarmante, comme s'il les avait retenues tout ce temps, à travers toutes les boucles. Mais il souriait. Un sourire confus mais radieux illuminait son visage pourtant parcouru par les pleurs. Et il lui répondit, à mi-voix. Une réponse impensable, qui n'avait aucun sens aux yeux de Ludwig. Mais énoncée avec tant de conviction qu'il ne pouvait douter de son honnêteté.

La voiture était de nouveau là. Et sous ses yeux, Kiku se laissa tomber dans le vide.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux. Le bureau était flou autour de lui. La lumière de la fenêtre lui crevait la rétine, comparée au brouillard dans lequel il était une seconde plus tôt. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir été assommé, un mal de crâne l'assaillant et un bruit strident lui vrillant les tympans. Il tenta de se remémorer les dernières secondes précédant son black-out, ses paupières closes de nouveau. Tout ce qu'il voyait était Kiku. Kiku qui pleurait. Les mots qu'il s'étaient adressés. Et sa chute, qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi volontaire, malgré son sourire resplendissant, résigné. Cette image lui donna la nausée. Kiku qui répondait, et puis qui mourrait. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Peu à peu, la frustration, l'amertume, la tristesse s'insinuèrent en lui, le maintenant collé à sa chaise de bureau. Il commença, lentement mais sûrement, à sangloter à son tour. Glacé par l'impuissance, son corps se mit à trembler, bientôt parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables, et sa voix était remplie de gémissements, de hoquets, entrecoupée par son souffle saccadé. Il finit par se pencher, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, ses doigts laissant filtrer quelques larmes capricieuses, alors qu'il laissait libre cours à sa peine, au début silencieusement. Puis la douleur se fit plus forte, lui vrillant les muscles, les entrailles, et il se sentait incapable de la contenir plus longtemps. Se levant brusquement, il renversa tout ce qui était étalé sur la table devant lui, hormis l'ordinateur fixe qu'il n'avait pas la force de soulever. Il n'en avait plus l'énergie. Les papiers qu'il avait si soigneusement triés se dispersèrent au sol, tournant dans une danse trop paisible, et le réveil marquant le début de son calvaire éclata, crachant ses vignettes chiffrées. Il lâchait des grognements de chien blessé, à l'agonie, désireux qu'on l'achève, que l'on mette fin à son supplice. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose, chaque fois qu'il se réveillait. Mais jamais son souhait ne lui était accordé.

Certains de ses collègues, attirés par tout le vacarme qu'il faisait, regardèrent timidement par le cadre vitré qui se détachait sur sa porte. Il n'y prêta aucune attention. Haletant, les joues et les paupières humides, il finit par se rassoir lentement dans son siège, épuisé, las de tout cela. Dans vingt minutes, il faudrait qu'il recommence ce jeu morbide. Il ne pouvait pas se défiler encore. Il lui fallait trouver autre chose, à présent. Ce qu'il avait fait était idiot. Comment avait-il pu croire que cela marcherait? Au fond, il avait simplement voulu soulager sa conscience. Il s'était trop battu, il avait trop souffert de ce décès répété. Il fallait qu'il dise au jeune homme ce qu'il ressentait, pourquoi il continuait d'essayer même si tout cela était sûrement vain. C'était très simple, en réalité. Il voulait juste le voir en vie, le raccompagner chez lui, faire connaissance, aller boire un verre avec lui...

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas osé regarder la scène, qu'il n'avait pas contemplé Kiku alors qu'il tombait, comme un mauvais film se déroulant au ralenti. Il avait envie de vomir. La vue du sang, de son corps désarticulé, de son visage meurtri, trop innocent... Son esprit ne pouvait le supporter. Il cherchait encore une issue. Il devait y en avoir une. Il faisait mentalement la liste du déroulement de la scène, même si cela le faisait souffrir. Le Japonais qui marchait sur ce muret. Le soleil qui brillait. Son siège qui vibrait sous son poids. Sa voiture qui glissait vers l'autre file et qu'il redressait...

Il rouvrit les yeux, surpris. Sa voiture. Sa voiture qui glissait. Chaque fois, il devait le faire, à chaque boucle. Il devait revenir dans le droit chemin, car son véhicule faisait un écart. Si l'on excluait la chute de Kiku, c'était la seule chose qui ne changeait jamais. Son véhicule n'en faisait qu'à sa tête alors qu'il était distrait, et...

Soudainement, tout lui parut clair. Tout devenait transparent, évident. Bien sûr. Il savait quoi faire. Peut-être même l'avait-il su depuis le début, mais avait-il préféré oublier, comme beaucoup d'autres choses. Il pouvait empêcher ça. Et pourtant, cette perspective ne faisait que l'angoisser un peu plus. Il n'aurait pas cru devoir sacrifier autant pour enfin mettre fin à ces catastrophes répétées. Il allait enfin sauver Kiku. Mais... à quel prix ?

* * *

Il se déplaçait toujours là-haut, tel un fantôme, une âme égarée, errante, se demandant quand son supplice arriverait enfin à son terme. Quand il pourrait enfin reprendre une vie normale. Il marchait d'un pas toujours assuré, transpirant dans sa chemise blanche sous le soleil de plomb. Ce soleil qui lui tapait sur la nuque, sans pitié. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi la journée était toujours si belle. Le ciel ne pouvait-il pas entendre sa peine intérieure et pleurer avec lui ? Ne pouvait-il pas entendre, deviner les raisons pour lesquelles il faisait tout ça ? Les raisons qui le poussaient à se sacrifier ? Mais plus le temps d'y penser. L'aiguille tournait déjà, et il entendait le bruit d'une voiture dans son dos. Son châtiment allait revenir, pour la trentième, la centième, la millième fois peut-être.

Ludwig voyait Kiku en haut de ce muret, aussi droit qu'à l'ordinaire. Il voyait sa chemise qui lui collait à la peau à cause de la chaleur, ses cheveux qui volaient au vent tel un voile, sa nuque blanche et sans tache, ses mains si petites, fermées en des poings résolus. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi la Mort s'évertuait à lui voler encore et toujours Kiku. Pourquoi elle s'acharnait ainsi à lui prendre la vie. Il se rappelait alors un vieux dicton que son père lui rabâchait parfois lorsqu'il était enfant.

"Lorsque tu es dans un jardin, quelles fleurs cueilles-tu en premier ?... C'est exact, les plus belles"

Il comprenait parfaitement, maintenant. La Mort aimait tellement la fleur qu'était Kiku qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'emmener encore et encore.

Voyant la route vide face à lui, il s'autorisa à ralentir quelques secondes à la hauteur du garçon. Cette fois, il ne baissa pas la vitre, ne lui adressa pas une parole. Mais son regard comme aimanté vers l'Allemand, le jeune homme sur le mur tourna la tête vers lui. Et Ludwig lui adressa simplement un petit sourire. Un sourire désolé, triste, empli de regrets. Puis il regarda de nouveau devant lui, accélérant en passant la vitesse au dessus. L'aiguille sur le compteur s'affola et escalada les kilomètres à une vitesse fulgurante. Déjà, il voyait l'ombre du véhicule meurtrier arriver au détour du virage. Déjà, il sentait son volant glisser doucement entre ses doigts, comme une caresse. Il sentait sa voiture faire un écart, chevauchant la file d'à côté. Il voyait les lignes de marquage se déplacer jusqu'à lui faire face. Comme un fil du destin. Une ligne qu'il allait franchir, briser, à jamais. Il regarda la voiture ennemie se rapprocher, sans un signe de revirement. Avec un bref coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, il vit que le Japonais s'était arrêté, qu'il regardait les deux véhicules qui s'affrontaient. L'incompréhension, puis la panique se peignirent sur son visage. Il balbutia des mots que Ludwig n'entendit pas, mais qui étaient sans doute des protestations. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Même s'il tentait de le cacher, lui aussi était anxieux. Il avait peur, même. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur le volant, comme sur une bouée de sauvetage. Et ce n'était sûrement pas ça qui le sauverait. Mais sa mission à lui était de sauver Kiku.

Dans un grand crissement de pneus, il tourna brusquement le volant, se posant au milieu de la file, pour barrer la route à l'autre voiture.

"Cette fois, tu ne passeras pas. Tu ne lui feras plus aucun mal"

Il se prépara à l'impact. Il était prêt à y laisser sa vie, si cela pouvait épargner celle du Japonais. Et c'est à cet instant, cette seconde terriblement longue qui précéda l'impact, qu'il entendit la voix de Kiku, désespérée, suppliante :

\- LUDWIG !

Avant que le monde n'explose autour de lui, il remarqua qu'il n'avait jamais donné son nom au jeune homme, quelque soit la boucle.

Ses pensées furent chassées lors de la collision. Un grand fracas résonna dans la rue, dans l'habitacle, dans son crâne, la voiture intruse fauchant la sienne à pleine vitesse. Quelques vitres se brisèrent dans un bruit cristallin, les morceaux brillants volant devant ses yeux, et dans ses cheveux à présent ébouriffés. Il sentit son estomac se retourner, une fois, deux fois, peut-être trois, alors que l'univers dehors était sens dessus dessous, tournait dans tous les sens. Son corps attaché mais secoué avec violence, sa tête finit par rencontrer la vitre près d'elle. Et dans un dernier éclat, qui laissa une toile sur le verre, tout devint noir.


	4. Oh god, your eyes, shining like the sun

**Hey, mes petits lecteurs chéris ;DD Me revoici avec ce QUATRIÈME chapitre! Oui, je suis une bitch de m'arrêter après un tel cliffhanger, héhé. J'aime vous voir souffrir *boit une bouteille remplie avec vos larmes* Bref! Avant de commencer, je vais répondre aux reviews des Guests auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre directement (car ff n'autorise pas à mettre plus d'un commentaire par chapitre, gruuuuuh). Si cela ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez toujours passer :3**

 _Réponse à mon petit bousier:_

 _Effectivement, j'ai été extrêmement pointilleuse là-dessus XD *peut-être trop... sans doute trop* De plus, comme je commençais le premier chapitre, l'histoire était encore un peu floue et je ne savais pas trop dans quoi je m'embarquais. Ce n'était d'ailleurs même pas prévu que je publie cette fic, à la base... Et quand je me jette dans un récit avec une idée floue... eeeeeh, j'ai tendance à broder, je l'avoue/pan/ Tu as pu le voir dans nos rps, de toute manière c:_

 _Mais bref. Oui, c'est récurant. Ludwig est à bout, il a envie de rentrer chez lui, et poser le décor était important, selon moi. Car il y a très peu de décors dans ces trois premiers chapitres, je tenais donc à appuyer les détails sur son espace de travail, sur son ressenti de l'endroit. Surtout que ce dernier l'insupporte au début de l'histoire, et devient par la suite l'endroit où il se réveille à chaque boucle, sachant qu'il va voir Kiku mourir. L'enfer, quoi. C'est peut-être mauvais de ma part de vouloir être si précise, je ne sais pas..._

 _Ensuite, pour la boucle infinie, Ludwig pense simplement au futur, pas aux deux fois qui ont précédé. Il sent qu'il va rester coincé dans ces boucles pour toujours. Les deux fois où il a vu Kiku mourir ne pouvait pas être un rêve, il en est sûr. Une fois, d'accord, mais deux fois, un rêve si réaliste? Et puis il y a des détails que tu n'as pas forcément, et qui auraient pu suggérer cette idée à Ludwig, comme cette voix qu'il entend à la fin de la première partie. Je rappelle que cette fanfic est inspirée de Kagerou Days, il y a donc évidemment une dimension surnaturelle, bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi flagrante et démentielle que dans la chanson originale. Mais je reçois que cela peut être interprété différemment par le lecteur. En tant qu'auteure, certaines choses me paraissent évidentes mais ne le sont pas forcément pour vous. Je fais en sorte de ne pas trop dissimuler de choses, mais les réponses viendront plus tard c:_

 _Pour la suite, j'ai fait mon possible pour que les répétitions ne soient pas lassantes. Parfait exemple, le chapitre 3, qui ne montrera plus les boucles avec autant de description. Tu le découvriras par toi-même ovo Et puis non, les personnages ne se représenteront pas à chaque reset, au contraire, tu le comprendras vite! Je te laisse lire la suite pour me dire si c'est effectivement le cas, où si les problèmes persistent! \o_

 _Réponse à Clara:_

 _Je suis là pour ça, voyons, pour le suspens ;D_

 _Ah, alors ça, je vais pas spoil, hein, ce serait dommage C: *nan, en vrai j'ai l'impression que c'était pas subtile du tout pour le coup* Mais heureusement, ça n'enlève rien au mystère du "Pourquoicommentkikoihein"._

 _Héhé, tu verras ;D Lis donc la suite._

 **Une dernière petite précision avant ce chapitre! Nous allons entrer dans un arc totalement différent de la fiction. On peut dire qu'avec le chapitre 3, la première partie a été close. Mais ne vous enfuyez pas, vous découvrirez bien assez tôt de quoi il retourne ;D**

* * *

Chapitre 4

 _"_ _Oh god, your eyes, shining like the sun"_

Et il se réveille.

Il relève brusquement la tête, haletant, en panique, son front couvert de sueur. Les premières secondes, il ne reconnait rien autour de lui. Le reflet de la vitre qui lui fait face l'aveugle et l'empêche de se concentrer sur les formes imprécises qui l'encerclent. Assis, il tente de se lever, faisant tomber dans un bruit sourd l'objet sur lequel il était installé. Il fait quelques pas hésitants, ébloui, papillonnant des yeux. Ses pieds finissent par rencontrer un obstacle et il tombe face contre terre en lâchant un cri lamentable, perdu. Il reste une seconde au sol, tremblant, se demandant où il est, avant de se mettre sur le dos. Enfin à l'abri de la lumière, son regard se précise. Face à lui se dresse un plafond boisé retenu par des poutres, ainsi que des fils tendus à travers la pièce, où sont accrochés des images colorées. Reniflant, il reconnait l'odeur du papier à photo et du produit à développer. Autour de lui sont empilés des cartons encore scellés, qu'il n'a pas eu le courage d'ouvrir, trop pris dans son travail. La bouche sèche, les membres douloureux, il s'assoit au milieu de ce bazar. La poussière qu'il n'a pas faite depuis longtemps vole autour de lui, paisible, dans les rayons du soleil. Il observe d'un œil fatigué son atelier.

Il finit par sentir la chose collée à sa joue, la tâtant avec confusion, avant de l'en retirer. Sa pommette est encore humide. Il reconnait la matière d'une photo entre ses doigts. L'image est un peu floue par endroits, mais il reconnait immédiatement la figure imposante et le sourire doux du sujet. C'est une photo de Ludwig. Après quelques secondes à la contempler, nostalgique, Kiku finit par comprendre que quelque chose cloche, relevant les yeux vers les meubles vieillis et les albums aux coins cornés. Pourquoi est-il ici? Qu'a-t-il fait la veille? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas se souvenir de la dernière chose qu'il a faite avant de s'endormir contre son bureau? Lorsque la réalité le frappe enfin, ses doigts lâchent lentement la photo qui va voler vers le sol dans une dernière danse, avant d'aller trainer dans la poussière. Il finit par se souvenir, ses yeux écarquillés :

-... Ludwig !

Des flashs angoissants le ramènent sur Terre. Ludwig dans la voiture. Ludwig qui a tout tenté pour l'aider. Qui est revenu un nombre incalculable de fois en arrière. Et qui au final, s'est sacrifié pour le sauver. Il revoit très clairement l'autre véhicule percuter le sien, ralenti par l'impact, alors que l'Allemand souffrait en regardant le monde détruit autour de lui. Malgré lui, la frayeur le fait trembler et il retrouve vite le contact du parquet grinçant sous son dos, serrant le poing, froissant les papiers étalés par terre entre ses doigts, alors qu'il se prostre au sol, anéanti, des larmes trop vite oubliées envahissant ses yeux. La terrible révélation lui perce le cœur. Il a laissé Ludwig mourir. Encore une fois.

* * *

1er juin. Le parc était paisible.

Il voyait des enfants courir ou tremper leurs pieds dans la fontaine, des oiseaux qui filaient au dessus de sa tête, des fleurs qui bougeaient et se dandinaient au rythme du vent. On n'entendait que des éclats de rire, des conversations calmes et joyeuses. Au loin, le tintement de la clochette d'un marchand de glaces retentit. Empruntant un chemin pavé, il tourna un peu sur lui-même, ne sachant quoi photographier en premier.

Kiku avait récemment remarqué que son atelier regorgeait de bien trop de photos urbaines, prises pour le compte du journal de sa faculté. Cet amoureux de la nature avait donc décidé d'aller faire un tour au parc pour changer cela et mettre un peu de couleurs et de vert dans ses clichés. Les sujets ne manquaient pas, surtout l'été, alors que les touristes envahissaient la ville dans un agréable brouhaha. Il demandait parfois aux passants si être photographiés ne les dérangeait pas, mais il obtenait la plupart du temps leur autorisation. Quelques demoiselles charmantes avaient déjà accepté de figurer sur le papier, ainsi que quelques messieurs âgés qui jouaient au cartes à la table d'un kiosque servant des cafés. Le Japonais arrivait même parfois à dénicher de petits animaux, comme des écureuils ou des lapins qui décidaient ou de s'enfuir rapidement, ou de le laisser faire sa besogne, le contemplant avec curiosité.

Il avait aussi pris énormément de fleurs. Des azalées, des jacinthes, des adonis, des héliotropes, des pétunias, et bien d'autres. Il aimait énormément les fleurs, leur douceur, leur beauté, ainsi que les messages qu'elles transmettaient. Dans son atelier, Kiku possédait un coin bibliothèque où s'entassaient tous ses manuels de cours, ainsi que les livres sur sa passion de photographe. Et parmi eux, quelques bouquins explicatifs sur le langage des fleurs qu'il prenait soin de cacher lors de ses rares visites. Il ne parlait à personne de ce passe-temps peu commode pour un garçon. Mais dès qu'il passait près de la devanture d'un fleuriste, son esprit faisait automatiquement l'inventaire des plantes installées dans leurs pots, et du sens qu'elles auraient dans un bouquet. Les fleurs étaient bien la seule chose naturelle qui envahissait ses albums.

Alors qu'il recherchait un nouveau sujet, sa carte mémoire déjà remplie de clichés d'oiseaux -très difficiles à attraper-, de coccinelles sur des brins d'herbe, de jeune filles, de vieillards, d'asters, d'alléchants bacs à glace et d'enfants s'éclaboussant, il manqua de trébucher, le nez levé, un animal lui barrant la route. Regardant à ses pieds, il découvrit un gros chien blanc et touffu, qui tirait la langue en agitant la queue, comme s'il avait envie de jouer. Souriant malgré lui, Kiku s'accroupit à ses côtés pour pouvoir lui gratter la tête.

\- Tiens... Bonjour, toi. Tu es en balade ?

Le canidé ne pouvait sans doute pas comprendre ce qu'il disait, pourtant, il lâcha un petit jappement enthousiaste. Le Japonais passa ses doigts sur sa fourrure soyeuse et immaculée, exalté. S'il se rappelait bien, il s'agissait d'un berger suisse, mais il ne pouvait en être sûr. Il attrapa son appareil, qui pendait à son cou, réglant la lentille.

\- Cela te dérange si je te prend en photo ? Tu es bien mignon...

Pour seule réponse, le chien pencha la tête sur le côté, innocemment. Kiku prit cela pour un oui et colla le viseur à son œil, avant de prendre un beau cliché. Il le contempla un moment, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il en réussissait un. Rien ne le satisfaisait plus, sauf peut-être l'utilisation du papier à polaroid. Le côté vintage lui plaisait énormément, mais il gardait généralement ces œuvres-là pour ses albums personnels, ou des occasions particulières. Son faible salaire d'étudiant avait dû mal à subvenir au prix aberrant d'un paquet. En revanche, pour le journal de son université, un cliché digital ferait l'affaire.

\- Parfait ! Ce sera très bien pour la rubrique anima- Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le berger suisse avait commencé à frotter sa tête contre sa jambe, comme s'il voulait plus d'attention, jaloux de l'intérêt du photographe pour le sujet figé sur l'écran. Le jeune homme, attendri, tendit la main vers lui pour le caresser à nouveau, mais le chien l'esquiva, allant trottiner un peu plus loin. Un peu offusqué, il baissa vite le bras pour éviter le ridicule.

\- Hey... Où est-ce que tu vas, comme ça ?

Il se remit debout et entreprit de le suivre, voyant que l'animal s'arrêtait à chaque tournant du parc pour l'attendre. Comme s'il souhaitait le conduire quelque part. C'est en marchant derrière lui que Kiku remarqua que le chien n'avait ni laisse, ni collier.

\- Je me demande où est ton maître... Tu es tout seul ?

Il espérait que ce n'était pas un chien abandonné. Se balader seul en ville pouvait se révéler dangereux pour lui, surtout si la fourrière traînait dans les environs. Pour éviter qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit, il continua de l'accompagner entre le haies et les parterres fleuris, entre les arches et les fontaines. Finalement, l'animal s'arrêta et s'assit tranquillement près d'un banc, où un homme était déjà installé. Les bras croisés, la tête baissée, les jambes étendues, il semblait dormir. Le berger suisse blanc vint lécher doucement sa main, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le réveiller.

\- C'est ton maître ? lui demanda Kiku à voix basse, curieux, après l'avoir rejoint.

Le chien tourna la tête vers lui avec un petit couinement, comme s'il approuvait. Le Japonais se fit la réflexion que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour que le propriétaire puisse dormir sans encombre, surtout si son animal de compagnie était lâché en liberté dans le parc, sans collier pour indiquer à qui il appartenait. Il s'approcha doucement de l'homme pour essayer de le tirer de son sommeil, mais s'arrêta finalement à quelques pas, les yeux rivés sur le visage de l'endormi, serein, paisible. L'inconnu semblait avoir un visage sérieux, impassible, qui criait des ordres et fronçait souvent les sourcils. Il pouvait voir les petits plis sur son front, qui traduisait son humeur habituelle. Ses cheveux blonds, tirés soigneusement en arrière, accentuaient ce sentiment de sévérité, ainsi que ses épaules carrées, sa stature imposante et ses grandes mains. Pourtant, en cet instant de repos, ses traits étaient détendus, doux, charmeurs. Il respirait avec lenteur, calmement, son torse se mouvant au passage de son souffle. Ses paupières frémissaient par moment. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, Kiku ne pouvait s'empêcher de le contempler, d'observer les détails de la peau de ce rêveur apaisé. Il n'arrivait pas à en détacher le regard.

Il fouilla brièvement dans son sac et en sortit son polaroid, qu'il plaça devant son œil. Il aurait aimé dire que cela relevait d'un réflexe, ou qu'il voulait simplement remplir son album naturel, mais cela aurait été mentir. Il souhaitait tout bonnement avoir une photo de lui. Figer cet instant de bonheur éphémère sur le papier, et pouvoir le revivre encore et encore, lorsqu'il le souhaiterait. Il posa son doigt sur le déclencheur, attendant la lumière parfaite. Un providentiel souffle de vent exauça son vœu en animant les feuilles de l'arbre au dessus de leur têtes, faisant danser les rayons du soleil sur le corps de l'inconnu. Une fleur s'était détachée de sa branche et posée dans les cheveux du sujet lorsque le claquement de la lentille résonna silencieusement, indiquant que le cliché était pris. D'abord surpris par l'apparition soudaine de la plante, Kiku eut un sourire. Cela ne rendait l'image que plus belle, bien qu'amusante. Il rangea le papier nouvellement développé dans son sac pour le protéger de la lumière et laisser les couleurs apparaître. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre pour savoir d'avance que la photo était sublime, unique.

Il s'approcha un peu plus du propriétaire, tendant la main pour essayer de retirer la fleur coincée dans ses cheveux blonds. Cette opposition entre la plante délicate et l'adulte intimidant était risible, bien qu'étrangement apaisante. Il avait saisi l'un des pétales, s'apercevant au passage que les mèches étaient collées avec du gel, lorsqu'une main ferme vint soudainement saisir son poignet fin. Il sursauta.

Le propriétaire du chien avait brusquement ouvert les yeux. Des yeux bleus et clairs, plissés par la clarté de l'après-midi, ou par le mécontentement, peut-être. Froids comme la glace. Rendus sombres par ses cils battant sous le coup de la fatigue. Des yeux déchainés, tels une mer agitée. Kiku resta figé un instant, son bras toujours levé, frappé par l'hostilité de ce regard, mais bizarrement fasciné. Une fois de plus, il n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux. L'autre, sans doute incommodé par cet échange, toussa avec résolution pour le ramener sur Terre. Malgré lui, Kiku regarda ailleurs, comme pour s'interdire de l'observer plus longtemps avec tant d'application.

\- Hum... Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda l'autre en lâchant finalement son bras et en se redressant.

Son attention se reporta immédiatement sur l'inconnu lorsqu'il entendit sa voix, l'obligeant à se replonger dans ses pupilles aigue-marine. Une voix grave, caverneuse, qui résonnait et traversait son corps, faisait trembler ses os et lui aurait presque donné des frissons. Elle allait parfaitement avec l'image autoritaire qu'il se faisait de l'homme, bien qu'en cet instant elle était étrangement sage et suave. Rouge de honte, le photographe commença à balbutier des excuses sans queue ni tête:

\- J-je-! Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller ! J'ai juste trouvé votre chien, et... comme il n'a pas de collier, je l'ai suivi. Et je vous ai vu, donc j'ai tout bêtement pensé que vous étiez son maître, et... eum-

Il se tut, les yeux au sol comme un enfant pris en faute, affligé par l'image pathétique qu'il offrait. Son vis-à-vis le jaugea de haut en bas, plus par examens que par curiosité, semblait-il. Kiku n'avait nul part où se dissimuler, et n'avait d'autre choix que de rester dans sa ligne de mire, cherchant quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi, tant que cela pouvait le tirer de ce mauvais pas. Mais au lieu d'une solution, c'est un soucis de plus qui s'imposa à lui. Il finit par noter que si l'homme avait réagi aussi vite, il n'était peut-être pas endormi, ou avait le sommeil très léger. Il le soupçonna donc d'avoir entendu le bruit de son appareil, et, hésitant, lui demanda d'une petite voix humiliée :

\- Est-ce que vous... vous savez...?

\- Pour la photo ? Oui, j'ai entendu le bruit du déclencheur, affirma-t-il sans avoir l'air ni en colère, ni indifférent.

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa vie. Il agita les mains, confus, les joues toujours écarlates.

\- N-ne croyez pas que je suis un gars bizarre ou quoi que ce soit ! J-je suis photographe ! J'ai pris votre chien en photo, et vous étiez là, alors je me suis dit- hum-... Mais je... je peux m'en débarrasser, si vous le souhaitez, alors...!

Cette perspective terrifiait le jeune homme, qui tenait à ses photos comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Mais il n'eut pas à le faire, sa tirade interrompue par une grande main qui vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il lâcha un glapissement, détestant les avoir en désordre, et recula d'un pas pour se mettre à l'abri, passant immédiatement ses doigts sur sa tête pour retrouver une coiffure convenable. Il fixa l'inconnu de manière indignée, ahuri.

\- P-pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ?!

Pour toute réponse, le propriétaire laissa juste apparaître un petit sourire amusé. La colère de Kiku s'envola immédiatement en découvrant son visage illuminé d'une risette. Son faciès, ainsi que son regard s'étaient pacifiés. Ses yeux froids et austères affichaient désormais une profonde douceur, une douceur dans laquelle le Japonais se perdit un instant, avant d'être ramené dans le monde réel par sa réponse.

\- Pas besoin de vous excuser de la sorte, assura l'autre. Je ne vais pas vous poursuivre en justice car vous m'avez pris en photo. Je suis flatté, même, affirma-t-il humblement en esquissant une révérence.

Malgré lui, le Japonais lâcha un rire léger, bien que réservé, qui sembla surprendre l'adulte. Le chien y répondit en aboyant joyeusement.

\- En tout cas... Je suis désolé de vous avoir tiré de votre sieste, monsieur...? hésita-t-il.

\- Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt, mais évitez les "monsieur" avec moi. Je ne suis pas si vieux... Bien que mes cernes puissent laisser penser le contraire. Mais c'est justement pour cela que je me reposais... affirma-t-il en clignant des yeux comme pour chasser le marchant de sable qui le taquinait toujours.

\- Oh, je... Je me disais simplement qu'un parc n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour ça, bien que ce soit... assez paisible.

Le dénommé Ludwig garda le silence un instant, puis hocha la tête, sans se départir de ce sourire timide mais bien présent.

\- Très juste, répondit-il simplement.

Pendant une minute, ils se regardèrent sans un mot, sans savoir quoi raconter de plus. Après tout, ils étaient encore de parfaits inconnus. Plus ou moins.

\- Et vous ?

\- Hm- Pardon ? s'enquit le plus jeune en reprenant pied dans leur dimension.

\- Votre nom. Quel est-il?

Malgré lui, et bien qu'il sache parfaitement son nom, le Japonais resta indécis quelques secondes, avant de répondre, embarrassé par ce temps de réaction qui n'avait rien de naturel :

\- H-Honda. Kiku Honda, je veux dire...

\- Kiku... Ce n'est pas européen, ça, remarqua le plus grand, diverti par le malaise de l'asiatique. Mais... C'est joli, je dirai.

Encore une fois, le photographe s'empourpra, balbutiant un remerciement qui se perdit sur ses lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas. Il était soudain devenu sourd. Tout était silencieux. Les enfants avaient cessé de rire, les oiseaux de chanter, les cartes ne claquaient plus sur les tables, mais les fleurs dansaient toujours, agitées par un souffle de vent salvateur, qui s'engouffra dans ses cheveux. Par habitude, il passa ses doigts dans ses mèches pour les maintenir en place, et il surprit Ludwig à rosir discrètement lui aussi. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, ce dernier lui demanda, brusquement :

\- Un café.

Il releva des yeux perdus vers lui, ce qui sembla accentuer la confusion du plus vieux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Est-ce que vous voulez... articula l'Allemand, comme si sa mâchoire s'était changée en pierre. Aller boire un café ?... Avec moi, j'entends, précisa-t-il bêtement.

\- O-oui, bien sûr- Je veux dire, j'avais compris !

Non, il n'avait pas compris. Il avait manqué de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière pour être sûr que l'adulte ne s'adressait pas à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était la première fois qu'un parfait inconnu l'invitait de la sorte. Et cet inconnu le fixait toujours, comme si lui non plus ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux.

\- Alors... ça vous tente? relança-t-il pour avoir une réponse claire.

Le Japonais aurait pu trouver mille raisons pour refuser la proposition de rendez-vous et se retirer. Il avait des photos à prendre. Il devait rentrer vite à son atelier. Il habitait loin. Tant d'excuses qu'il aurait pu utiliser, mais aucune ne lui traversa l'esprit. Il n'aurait su décrire pourquoi, mais sans l'avouer, il voulait le suivre. Il acquiesça.

\- Je bois du thé, sachez-le. Mais... Ce sera avec plaisir, Beilschmi-

\- Ludwig, rectifia l'Allemand.

-... Avec plaisir, Ludwig-san, dit-il finalement avec un sourire.

Et le chien aboya avec contentement.


	5. I'd break bullets for you

**Salut à vous, mes petits lecteurs! :DD**

 **Voici enfin venir le chapitre 5! Celui-ci a été bien plus dur à écrire pour moi, et comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué grâce à votre barre de défilement, il est aussi beaucoup plus long! Ce sera sans doute le plus long chapitre de la fanfiction, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Je remercie au passage Aelig, qui a eu la gentillesse de me corriger (vu qu'apparemment, quand je le fais moi, je laisse passer des fautes monstrueuses, et je risque un procès de la part de la Société des Accents Oubliés)! Sachez que le chapitre 6 est aussi bouclé. Par conséquent, je peux vous affirmer -sans trop craindre de me tromper- que le septième sera le dernier! Je remercie bien sûr ceux qui me suivent toujours et qui me donnent des conseils dans les reviews *courbette***

 **Sur ceux, j'arrête de vous embêter! Bonne lecture! ;D**

* * *

Chapitre 5

 _"_ _I'd break bullets for you"_

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi là. Entre les passants, les vitres limpides et les serveurs raffinés. Là, installés à leur table, devant leurs boissons fumantes et odorantes : un café aussi noir que les cheveux de Kiku entre les mains de l'Allemand, et un thé clair et blond comme ceux de Ludwig dans celles du Japonais. Une fontaine paisible provoquait des clapotis apaisants, non loin dans la rue pavée. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, mais surtout de tout. Ils avaient échangé chaque détail de leur vie, si c'était possible : leur travail, leur famille, leurs passions, leur salaire, leur nourriture préférée et celle qu'ils détestaient, leur livre ou film favoris, leurs amours passés. Parfois, l'un riait, malgré lui, et l'autre esquissait un sourire en le regardant faire. Ils discutaient, débattaient, protestaient, tombaient d'accord, mais jamais l'idée de se séparer ne leur traversa l'esprit. La présence de l'autre était calme, rassurante. Agréable. Ils avaient la sensation d'avoir quitté ce monde d'ordinaire si bruyant, si intrusif. Ne restait que ce silence conciliant, seulement brisé par l'écoulement de l'eau pure et des paroles qu'ils échangeaient. Souvent, Kiku observait discrètement Ludwig, et Ludwig observait Kiku quand celui-ci regardait ailleurs. Quelques fois, l'épié surprenait l'attention que son vis-à-vis lui portait, et ils se fixaient un instant, sans réussir à détacher ses yeux de l'autre. Généralement, c'était le Japonais qui détournait l'œil en premier, arrachant une énième risette à l'Allemand. Il le lui pardonnait et relançait la conversation, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Comme si tout entre eux était naturel. Tout était parfait.

\- Alors vous êtes photographe ?

\- À mi-temps, oui. Le reste du temps, je suis des cours de journalisme à l'université.

\- L'incident de tout à l'heure était donc une déformation professionnelle ?

\- Disons cela. Et votre invitation en était une aussi ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore patron de ma boîte, donc je ne contrôle pas tout. Alors disons que non.

\- Pourquoi les assurances ?

\- J'aime à penser que j'aide les gens. Lorsqu'ils ont un problème, que ce soit d'ordre financier, familial, ou pour éviter des risques futurs, ils pensent à moi. C'est assez glorifiant.

\- Cela flatte votre ego ?

\- Énormément.

Le manque d'ironie dans sa voix fit rire le plus jeune. Son regard tomba au fond de la tasse qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts, le liquide doré à peine entamé lui renvoyant son reflet.

\- Et vous, pourquoi la photographie ?

\- Oh, je... Il y a trop de belles choses en ce monde qui restent inconnues à certains. Avec mes photos, je peux figer une moment éphémère sur le papier, et le rendre éternel.

\- C'est très poétique. Et... qu'avez-vous essayé de figer sur le papier lorsque vous m'avez pris en photo ?

L'étudiant resta interdit, ses sourcils se fronçant imperceptiblement. Il ne savait pas comment répondre à cette question, car lui-même n'en connaissait toujours pas la réponse.

\- Je... je ne sais pas trop.

\- Allons, une idée a bien dû vous passer par la tête lorsque vous avez appuyé sur le déclencheur.

Une idée lui avait bien traversé l'esprit, en effet. Mais si idiote et si étrange qu'il préférait ne pas lui en faire part. Comment aurait-il pu simplement lui avouer "J'ai trouvé le tableau dont vous faisiez parti si beau que je l'ai photographié pour pouvoir le contempler encore et encore" ? Il l'aurait sûrement fait fuir. Alors il se contenta de garder le silence, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, ses pupilles noyées dans le thé tiède au fond de sa coupe. Ludwig respecta son silence, mais fut déçu de voir que sa curiosité ne serait pas satisfaite. Peut-être aurait-il un jour sa réponse.

\- Vous avez des animaux ?

Kiku fut ravi de ce changement de conversation.

\- Un chat, chez mes parents. Mais ma résidence étudiante ne les accepte pas. Mais j'aimerais avoir un chat. Et vous ?... Enfin, à part Anja, je veux dire.

Le berger suisse blanc, qui reposait tranquillement sous la table, contre les jambes de l'Allemand, leva la tête à l'entente de son prénom, sa langue lapant l'air.

\- J'en ai cinq autres.

\- Cinq ?! C'est énorme !

\- Pas quand on aime les chiens. Blackie, Berlitz, Aster, Silvester et Anjess.

-... Aster, c'est-

\- Un symbole de fidélité, oui.

-... Vous connaissez le langage des fleurs?

Le regard interloqué de Ludwig lui fit comprendre que cela ne lui parlait pas. Il secoua la tête, comme si ce n'était pas important, avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée citronnée. Le silence était confortable, et pourtant, le Japonais se sentait gêné. Non pas qu'il aurait souhaité s'enfuir, bien au contraire. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'attention que l'adulte lui portait. Pourquoi il était si intéressé, et lui posait toutes ces questions. Hésitant, il demanda, sans engager de contact visuel:

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous invité, exactement?

Ludwig resta muet un moment, son visage exprimant la surprise face à sa question, comme si elle tombait sous le sens.

\- Je voulais en savoir plus sur vous.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Juste pour faire connaissance. Cela vous gêne ?

\- N-non...

Sa voix timide exprimait pourtant le contraire.

\- Alors il n'y a aucun problème, dit Ludwig en lui souriant doucement

Le Japonais le regarda encore. C'était comme si ses yeux revenaient toujours à lui, tel un aimant, ses oreilles prêtant attention à toute la sagesse qui sortait de sa bouche. Il finit par approuver, lui renvoyant son sourire.

Kiku ne notait rien de tout ce que lui racontait Ludwig, mais il était certain de tout retenir. C'était comme si les détails de sa propre vie étaient futiles, à présent qu'il connaissait l'Allemand, et que ce dernier avait pris la place de tout ce qu'il connaissait, tout ce qu'il affectionnait, tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il avait 25 ans. Le Japonais l'écoutait parler de son boulot dans les assurances, des problèmes qu'il rencontrait parfois. Il racontait comment c'était de s'occuper de six chiens. Qu'il aimait lire sur tous les sujets, tant qu'il apprenait quelque chose. Qu'il adorait l'Histoire et avait rêvé un jour devenir professeur lui-même. Que malgré son apparence intimidante, il aimait les choses sucrées et s'essayait parfois à la pâtisserie. Qu'il n'avait jamais pleuré depuis son enfance. Qu'il faisait du sport deux fois par semaine pour rester en forme. Qu'il avait eu quelques petites amies et un grand amour de jeunesse mais que cela n'avait jamais marché. Qu'il aimait avoir le contrôle sur sa vie, et sur les autres, ce que beaucoup lui reprochaient. Le plus jeune l'écoutait avec attention, sans en perdre une miette. Il était très différent de lui, et pourtant, chaque nouvel aspect qu'il découvrait de lui le confortait un peu plus dans l'idée qu'ils s'entendraient à merveille.

Après un heure qui parut bien trop courte à l'étudiant, l'adulte prétexta avoir assez parlé de lui, et demanda à Kiku de faire de même. Embarrassé, il assura que ce n'était pas la peine, et qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire sur le sujet. Mais Ludwig planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens et insista.

\- Vous avez oublié la raison pour laquelle je vous ai invité ? S'il vous plaît.

Il ne put résister à cette dernière phrase, et acquiesça donc. Il avait 20 ans. Il lui conta qu'il passait des heures au club journal de son école, mais qu'il était le seul motivé pour prendre les photos. Qu'il faisait aussi un travail à mi-temps pour des revues naturelles, lui permettant de payer ses études. Qu'il adorait les chats mais que ses parents avaient toujours refusé de lui en offrir un. Qu'il aimait lire également, aussi bien des histoires fantastiques que romantiques, réalistes ou absurdes. Qu'il aimait ce qui touchait à la botanique, et avait eu le rêve fou de devenir fleuriste. Qu'il aimait les choses sucrées, mais dévorait les choses salées. Qu'il pleurait rarement, mais pleurait quand même, en situation de stress. Qu'il avait fait du sport étant jeune, dans les arts martiaux et la danse, mais n'en avait plus le temps à cause de ses occupations. Qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à l'amour, l'esprit trop plein d'autres choses. Qu'il se rabaissait souvent et avait peur de déranger ceux qui l'entouraient. Ludwig semblait boire ses paroles, l'encourageant à continuer, à lui en apprendre plus. Lorsque Kiku s'arrêtait, il continuait de lui poser des questions, à chercher la vérité plus profondément, à requérir les détails les plus enfouis, les plus secrets, s'attachant irréversiblement à lui. Et le Japonais ne pouvait le lui refuser, s'attachant lui aussi de plus en plus à l'Allemand.

* * *

Ils avaient échangé leurs numéros de téléphone, et les avaient bien sûr utilisés. Tout était devenu une excuse à se voir. Un film intéressant sortant au cinéma, une exposition un peu ennuyeuse à contempler seul, une fête foraine de passage, un concert dans un bar, ou une bibliothèque trop silencieuse. Ils passaient leurs journées à s'interroger sur ce que l'autre faisait, et lorsqu'ils étaient face à un problème, ou une farce, ils se demandaient comment l'autre aurait réagi s'il avait été avec eux. Aurait-il souri, bafouillé, pris la fuite? Et ils s'amusaient discrètement de ce qu'il imaginaient. Tout dans leur quotidien leur rappelait l'autre. La chaleur du soleil, les merles cachés dans les branches d'un arbre, la surface lisse d'un lac, un chocolat onctueux dans une tasse, un livre sur la Grande Guerre, ou une fleur dans un jardin. Lorsque les signes se faisaient trop insistants, ils s'envoyaient des messages, parfois au même moment, sans le vouloir. Ils se racontaient leur journée, et souvent prétendaient avoir besoin de détente, pour se voir. Les week-ends, ils se baladaient en ville, passaient devant des animaleries, des magasins de jeux vidéos, ou de musique où chacun étudiait l'autre, avec son casque sur les oreilles, perdu dans la mélodie. La semaine, ils se faisaient parfois des surprises et se rendaient au travail ou à l'école de l'autre sans le prévenir. Maintes fois, les camarades de Kiku lui avaient demandé qui était ce beau gosse qui n'arrêtait pas de venir lui rendre visite, et les collègues de Ludwig le charriaient, prétendant qu'il avait un ticket. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était capable de donner d'autre réponse que "C'est un ami", bien qu'au fond, une arrière-pensée leur traversait l'esprit, sans qu'ils ne puissent l'avouer. Il n'y avait jamais d'autres mots entre eux que les banalités qu'il échangeaient au quotidien. Des informations d'une platitude affligeante mais qui les liaient, si profondément que lorsque l'été arriva, il se réunissaient tous les jours.

* * *

Kiku avait terminé ses examens avec succès, malgré la montagne d'anxiété qu'il avait accumulée les dernières semaines. Ludwig l'y avait aidé. Il l'avait rassuré par téléphone, lui avait conseillé de prendre du repos, et lui avait parfois donné un coup de main pour ses révisions. Bien des larmes avaient été versées, mais l'Allemand avait été là pour les essuyer. Le Japonais disait qu'il ne passerait jamais, qu'il lui restait trop de lacunes dans des matières essentielles, mais l'autre était là pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Il balayait la frustration, le réconfortait et le poussait à se tenir droit et à affronter ce challenge avec tout ce qu'il avait. Une fois l'étudiant sorti de la dernière salle d'examen, sa feuille noircie désormais rangée avec les copies des autres élèves, ils s'étaient retrouvés et étaient allés oublier tout ça devant un café et un thé, comme l'après-midi de leur rencontre. L'angoisse était derrière lui.

Un jour, Ludwig avait osé. À moitié. Presque. Ils étaient retournés dans ce parc qu'ils aimaient tant, qui leur rappelait la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Le moment à partir duquel ils n'avait plus pu cesser de se regarder. Ils s'étaient installés sur le même banc, cette fois ensemble. Anja gambadait non loin, librement, car l'Allemand refusait de lui mettre un collier et une laisse. Il la surveillait, distrait par moment par les mots que lui adressait le Japonais. Kiku était installé contre le dossier, ses pupilles dans le ciel, si bleu, sans un nuage. Petit à petit, il avait fermé les yeux, bercé par le léger souffle du vent et les conversations lointaines. Il comprenait pourquoi l'adulte s'était endormi la première fois. Il n'y avait rien de plus paisible que cette endroit. Après quelques minutes d'observation du chien qui batifolait dans l'herbe, l'attention de Ludwig s'était finalement détournée, et il s'était retrouvé à contempler l'endormi. Ses épaules qui tressaillaient lorsqu'il respirait, ses petites mains reposant sur ses genoux, sa tête penchant doucement sur le côté, ses cheveux noirs agités par la brise, sa peau encore plus blanche au soleil. Cette vision l'avait troublé, une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait pas résisté. Il s'était penché brièvement vers lui et avait posé ses lèvres sur sa joue, avec douceur. D'abord somnolent, étourdi par sa sieste, le Japonais avait soudainement ouvert les yeux en prenant conscience de ce contact. Malgré eux, les deux s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, aussi surpris que leur "ami". Même celui qui avait initié le baiser ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui lui avait pris. Ils s'observaient, fébrilement, sans savoir quoi dire, la gêne affichée clairement sur le visage du plus jeune, plus discrète chez l'adulte. Ils avaient vite détourné les yeux. Après quelques minutes d'un silence incommodant, Kiku s'était levé, excusé platement, et avait tenté de chercher une raison à son départ. Mais rien ne lui était venu, alors il l'avait simplement laissé là, dévoré par l'embarras.

Une fois rentré à son appartement, il s'était laissé glisser contre la battant de sa porte, comme assommé, son visage écarlate caché contre ses genoux. Son téléphone n'avait plus sonné de la soirée.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent sans qu'ils osent se reparler. Leurs téléphones restaient muets, désespérément, même s'ils se languissaient l'un de l'autre. Kiku ne parvenait plus à saisir la beauté au cœur d'un cliché, et Ludwig ne décrocha pas de contrat intéressant, restant cloîtré dans son bureau étouffant. La réalité qui aurait dû leur paraître évidente avait été trop brutale. Ils n'arrivaient plus à se regarder. L'Allemand craignait que ce ne soit comme les fois précédentes. Qu'il ait gaffé et qu'une fois de plus, ça ne marche pas. Il avait encore fait ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Les camarades de journal du Japonais lui demandaient pourquoi il ne voyait plus son "ami", avec moquerie, mais aussi inquiétude. Il ne répondait pas et prétendait qu'il était trop occupé avec ses photos, et qu'il ne devait pas les gâcher. Même s'il savait que, de toute manière, elles l'étaient déjà. Ils réfléchirent, chacun de leur côté, l'adulte se demandant comment il pourrait se faire pardonner, et l'étudiant comment il pourrait répondre au geste qu'il avait reçu dans le parc. Ils consultaient bêtement des bouquins comme si cela pouvait les aider, mais le seul conseil qu'ils retenaient était "Penser à ce que vous voulez dire, puis dites-le". Peu utile, en somme, lorsque l'on ne savait pas ce que l'on voulait dire.

Kiku trouva les mots en premier. Des mots qu'il n'avait jamais prononcés mais qui paraissaient limpides à tous les gens autour de lui. "Ça crève les yeux", disaient-ils. Mais il avait beau repousser cette idée, il ne pouvait nier le bonheur qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était avec l'Allemand, ni qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir les jours où il ne le rejoignait pas. Une de ses camarades lui avait dit "Puisque vous ne vous êtes pas vus depuis quelques temps, vous serez heureux de vous retrouver. Va le voir et dis-lui la vérité". Mais cette vérité dont elle lui parlait ne lui sautait pas assez aux yeux pour qu'il se décide à faire le premier pas. Le jour où cela arriverait, il le saurait, mais pas là. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Dans son atelier, il tria ses vieilles photos pour tuer l'ennui. Il retrouva des spécimens intéressants, ou colorés, qui lui rappelèrent le talent qu'il avait encore quelques jours plus tôt, et qui lui manquait cruellement en cet instant. En ouvrant un album, quelques vieux clichés de polaroid se déversèrent sur le sol boisé et poussiéreux. Il s'empressa de les ramasser pour ne pas abîmer le papier déjà si cher. Et en les récupérant, il tomba sur _la_ photo. Il la regarda un moment, subjugué, de nouveau noyé par ce souvenir si paisible, si agréable. Il tenait entre ses doigts son premier cliché de Ludwig. Celui qu'il avait pris malgré lui, dans ce parc. Celui qu'il contemplait chaque fois qu'il était dans cette pièce, à l'abri dans son carnet pour éviter toute rayure. Celui qui le faisait suffoquer, rougir, chaque fois qu'il l'observait, tant la scène qu'il montrait était belle, parfaite. Tant le sujet qu'il montrait était beau, parfait.

Il avait fini par lâcher la photo et était sorti.

* * *

Le soleil tapait fort sur sa tête. Il était forcé de marcher à pied sous le soleil éclatant, brûlant, inconfortable. Mais il se rendait chez Ludwig. Alors il continuait, peu importe la chaleur, ou la sueur sur sa peau. N'ayant pas de voiture, il avait d'abord pris un bus pour se rapprocher au mieux du village le plus proche de chez l'Allemand. Et il continuait à présent à pied, marchant en espérant apercevoir bientôt le toit gris qui marquerait la fin de son calvaire. En temps normal, Kiku aimait la chaleur. Rien n'était pire à ses yeux que le froid mordant qui vous paralysait et vous donnait l'impression de vous endormir pour vous tuer à petit feu. Cela l'avait toujours effrayé. Mais ce jour-là était particulièrement chaud. Et faire la route plus d'une demi-heure en chemise et pantalon, sans une ombre à l'horizon pour s'abriter était peut-être aussi détestable que d'être transi de froid.

Une lueur d'espoir lui indiqua qu'il était bientôt arrivé. Un large muret de pierres blanches se dressait devant lui, et le connaissant pour l'avoir déjà traversé des dizaines de fois, le Japonais soupira de soulagement, sachant que la demeure de Ludwig n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes. Il monta avec précaution dessus, restant éloigné du bord gauche s'ouvrant sur un fossé béant. Une chute de ce côté aurait pu être expéditive. Il préféra donc se rapprocher de la chaussée, où il ne risquait pas de se faire bien mal s'il tombait. À chacun des pas qu'il faisait sur cette ligne blanche, droite comme celle du destin, il se répétait inlassablement "Je dois le dire à Ludwig... Je dois le dire à Ludwig". Il regrettait la réaction qu'il avait eue quelques jours plus tôt et sa galère était à ses yeux un juste retour de bâton. Il espérait que l'Allemand n'était pas offensé et qu'il accepterait ses excuses... ainsi que ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Il était à mi-chemin. Sa fatigue disparaissait lentement alors qu'il songeait qu'il était si proche du but. Il lui semblait que ses oreilles bourdonnaient à cause de la chaleur... ou peut-être était-ce autre chose. Il comprit vite que ce n'était non pas le bruit des criquets de l'été qu'il percevait, mais celui d'un moteur. Il tourna la tête, et une voiture le dépassa. Aussitôt, il reconnut le véhicule gris de Ludwig, grâce à la légère mais tout de même apparente rayure sur le coffre, cogné par accident à un plafond de garage trop bas. Malgré lui, il esquissa un sourire, le sachant à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Il devait tout juste rentrer du travail. Il avait juste à le rejoindre et il pourrait enfin lui parler. Enfin lui dire.

Le portable de Ludwig sonnait dans son sac, résonnant dans l'habitacle. Il grogna, pensant quelques minutes plus tôt être épargné des coups de téléphone professionnels alors qu'il venait enfin de quitter son bureau. Gardant son volant droit d'une main, il se pencha légèrement pour fourrer sa main dans la pochette de cuir, au pied du siège passager. Il finit par dénicher l'appareil grâce au vibreur et quitta une seconde la route des yeux pour vérifier le numéro affiché. Il y avait seulement marqué "Inconnu". Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le volant glissait doucement sous sa main.

Kiku s'arrêta, surpris. Était-ce juste lui, ou la voiture de Ludwig prenait-elle une mauvaise direction ? Il la voyait dépasser la ligne centrale, déviant de sa trajectoire, chevauchant la route d'à côté. Et un autre véhicule arrivait en face, sortant d'un virage. Il resta tétanisé. L'Allemand allait sans doute redresser ses roues d'un moment à l'autre. Il avait juste eu un instant d'inattention, mais il allait sûrement s'en rendre compte...

\- Ludwig...

Mais la voiture adverse se rapprochait, et celle de l'adulte ne revenait toujours pas dans le droit chemin. À mesure que les secondes s'enchaînaient, presque trop vite, la collision devenait de plus en plus probable, inéluctable. Quelque chose clochait, mais Kiku ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait que regarder, paralysé, comme gelé sur place. Elles se rapprochaient encore, encore plus, et rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Pas même sa volonté. Pas même le vœu qu'il prononça à mi-voix, à Dieu savait qui.

\- S'il vous plaît, non...

Ludwig releva les yeux trop tard. Son portable lui échappa des mains, tombant mollement sur le siège voisin, alors qu'il saisissait le volant à deux mains pour essayer d'éviter l'autre voiture qu'il n'avait ni vue ni entendue, en panique. Son cœur rata un battement en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas agi assez vite et qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Impact imminent. Il eut à peine le temps de s'y préparer.

\- LUDWIG !

La voix de Kiku déchira ses tympans avant que le fracas des deux voitures s'entrechoquant ne le fasse. Sa tête rejetée vers l'arrière, le monde se mit à tourner, éclatant autour de lui dans un bruit assourdissant. La douleur se déclara successivement dans différentes régions de son corps, sans qu'il puisse savoir d'où elle venait. Lorsque sa voiture se stoppa enfin dans un dernier vacarme et que l'univers retrouva sa place, tout était déjà devenu noir pour l'Allemand. Et le Japonais n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Il essaya d'esquisser un pas. Mais son pied rata le bord, sa cheville râpant contre la pierre, cette éraflure annonçant la cicatrice bien plus profonde qu'il allait bientôt recevoir, et qui était peut-être déjà en lui. Il tomba. Son épaule et sa tête rencontrèrent le sol. Sonné, la route se brouilla autour de lui. Les plaintes des deux véhicules tournaient et offensaient son crâne dans un mélange confus et cacophonique. Il ne savait plus où il était, ce qu'il venait de se passer, et peut-être ne voulait-il pas le savoir. Il savait seulement qu'une tristesse horrifiante lui déchirait la poitrine, et que s'il se levait, s'il contemplait le spectacle sordide posé en travers de la route, résultat de ce qui venait d'arriver, il serait incapable de s'en remettre. Pourtant, il essaya. Il balbutiait un unique mot, encore et encore, faisant fi de sa nausée pour tenter de se relever, chanceler une fois, retenter, chanceler deux fois, avant de parvenir enfin à se mettre debout. Horrifié, il vit le chaos qui lui faisait face. Les deux voiture fumantes, encastrées, étaient démantelées par endroits, un bout de capot au sol, une batterie inutilisable plus loin. Des morceaux de verre avaient envahi la chaussée, dédoublant cet affreux tableau. Et à travers la vitre conducteur qui avait résisté au choc, Kiku vit Ludwig, évanoui. Peut-être plus. Ses jambes se mettant en marche toutes seules, pesantes, il courut vers le véhicule, venant coller le nez à la portière. Le visage de l'Allemand était marqué par endroits, son arcade ouverte lâchant une ligne de sang qui envahissait sa paupière. Il ne bougeait pas. Tremblant, Kiku tenta d'ouvrir la portière. Mais la poignée résistait, refusant de pivoter. L'impact avait dû endommager l'angle d'ouverture. Paniquant, il essaya avec ses faibles forces de frapper la vitre pour la briser, les sanglots qui l'envahissaient lui brûlant peu à peu les yeux. Elle résistait encore, et il ne pouvait espérer le tirer par l'autre portière, qui avait de toute manière été enfoncée par le conducteur d'en face. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'atteindre Ludwig et de le sortir de là. Ses doigts griffant la surface, il regarda son corps immobile, impuissant. Des larmes lui échappèrent alors qu'il paniquait de plus en plus, sa respiration sifflante.

Dans la confusion, il finit par avoir un éclair de lucidité. Fébrile, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et tenta de composer le numéro des urgences, les doigts tremblants. Il dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'entendre enfin la tonalité, attendant nerveusement la voix à l'autre bout du fil. Il avait toujours l'espoir que Ludwig n'était pas encore parti. Mais plus il attendait, et plus les risques de le perdre étaient grands. Un voix de femme lui répondit enfin.

" _Service des urgences, que puis-je pour vous ?_ "

\- S-s'il vous plaît, il y a eu un accident ! Il faut que vous veniez, je-!

" _Calmez-vous, monsieur. Communiquez-nous votre-_ "

Des parasites envahirent le combiné. Les paroles de la femme se firent lointaines, saccadées, inaccessibles.

\- Non... Non, NON, RÉPONDEZ !

Les grésillements disparurent. Il entendit soudain une autre voix lui parler.

" _Est-ce que vous voulez le sauvez ?_ "

Elle était complètement différente. Calme, mais suave, avec une pointe de satisfaction.

\- Qu-Quoi- qui êtes-vous ?

" _Est-ce que vous voulez le sauver ou non ? Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps_ _._ "

Ses yeux descendirent vers le corps toujours immobile à travers la vitre, alors que la langue de son interlocuteur imitait le bruit d'un tic-tac insupportable. Peu importe qui était cette personne. Il avait besoin d'aide.

\- Oui- oui, évidemment, je veux le sauver !

" _Vous y êtes prêt, même si vous devez vous sacrifier ? Même si vous devez mourir ?_ "

Il réfléchit un quart de seconde. La perspective de mourir lui faisait peur, mais celle de perdre Ludwig le déchirait, le terrifiait. Il fallait que Ludwig vive, même si lui n'était plus là.

-... Oui.

" _Combien de fois ?_ "

La patience commençait à lui manquer. Les secondes s'écoulaient encore.

\- Peu importe combien de fois, je le FERAI ! Aidez-le, je vous en supplie !

Il s'accrochait au téléphone comme à un miracle, ses joues devenant la proie des larmes, sa voix déraillant.

" _Alors vous devez recommencer_ _._ " dit la voix, jubilante, dans le combiné.

Sa tête tourne encore. Il croit lâcher le téléphone, tituber, se coucher, se noyer dans le ciel au dessus de lui. Le ciel si bleu, si clair, si vide, qui le nargue, si horrible. Comme il déteste l'été.

Et il se réveille.


	6. Would you keep me safe, or let me fall?

***s'écroule* Okay, je retire ce que j'ai dit, ce chapitre m'a aussi donné du fil à retordre! Et il est bien plus long que je ne le pensais! Espérons que le dernier chapitre sera à la hauteur u_u**

 **Au passage, certains m'ont dit que la chronologie les avait laissés confus *oui, je parle de toi, petit bousier*. Je refais un petit point dessus pour ceux qui n'ont pas saisi :DD**

 **Dans l'ordre chronologique, l'histoire commence le 1er juin, le jour de la rencontre de Kiku et Ludwig. Je n'ai pas précisé d'année ni au début de l'histoire, ni là, pour faire comprendre que cela se passait la même année (au passage, j'ai choisi le 1er juin car le chiffre 1 marque le commencement, ainsi qu'une unité avec laquelle tout est possible, BREF on s'en branle, ne nous perdons pas dans les messages que je glisse dans ma fic mais qui servent à rien). Ensuite, sachez que le chapitre 6 va se calquer avec le début de la fic, donc avec ce qu'a vécu Ludwig à partir du moment où les boucles ont commencé. J'espère que c'est clair pour tout le monde *et sinon, bah... F*ck/shot/***

 **J'ai finalement réussi à me fixer sur une fin (car oui, j'ai hésité jusqu'au dernier moment, bravo moi; c'est ce qui arrive quand on se lance dans une fanfic sans réfléchir; mais la cohérence n'est pas encore totalement morte u_u), et j'espère qu'elle vous conviendra, car j'en ai chié pour rester sur les rails et pas m'éparpiller, surtout depuis que j'ai ENFIN vu l'animé Mekakucity Actors (et pas Kagerou Days, qui est le nom du light novel, je suis nulle), car cet animé donne pleins d'idées, mais ça m'éloignait trop de mon idée de départ, donc j'ai décidé de rester fidèle à la chanson. BREF, j'arrête de vous embêter avec toutes mes pensées en bazar. Je réponds une fois de plus aux reviews des Guest, et le chapitre vous attend juste après c: Bonne lectuuuure~**

 _Réponse à Maître Soysoy:_

 _Awww merci / ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes mon style. Après, si vos yeux ne brûlent pas trop à cause des fautes, c'est aussi grâce à ma correctrice c:_

 _Ah nononon! Faut pas mourir avant la fin D: Il est là, le voilà! Et le prochain est en route ;D_

 _Merci, merci, mais je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite, puisque c'est un AU w Bon, après, je l'ai fait à ma sauce, donc j'espère que ça convient..._

 _Réponse à Mon petit bousier:_

 _Oh mon dieu, mais... Est-ce que ce sont des COMPLIMENTS? ALALA, MA CHEWIIIE, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?!_

 _Mdr, je déconne, blague à part, merci ;D Oui, je conçois que mes pavés sont parfois un peu lourd, j'en avais même conscience en me relisant, seulement, j'avais beau chercher, je... je ne savais pas QUOI enlever, car chaque phrase me paraissait utile au développement et liée aux autres. Je ferai gaffe pour la suite *ou pas, mdr, c'est presque la fin, bye*._

 _Wah, je suis contente que le côté développement de la relation plaise autant, j'avais peur que ce soit trop lourd genre "REGARDEZ ILS S'AIMENT! VOUS AVEZ COMPRIS QU'ILS S'AIMENT?! PEACE PEACE LOVE LOVE!" *oui, j'ai fait une référence à l'Eurovision et j'ai pas honte, non*._

 _Ah bah non, voyons, ce côté là était prévu depuis le début *ahemnonc'estpasvrai,mdr/pan/*. Mais disons que ça me paraissait être la meilleure explication de pourquoi Kiku se bat, comment ils se connaissent, et d'ailleurs, on va en savoir un peu plus dans le chapitre 6 \ovo_

 _Pour les petits soucis de temporisation, c'est juste au dessus ;DD_

 _Il n'y aura pas de mort de chien dans cette fanfic uwu Je laisse Blackie et les autres tranquille!_

 _T'es moche aussi, bleh~_

* * *

Chapitre 6

 _"_ _Would you keep me safe or let me fall?"_

Il manque de tomber du tabouret sur lequel il est assis. Il s'accroche à la table face à lui, déboussolé, aveuglé. Sa tête tourne. Il essaye de rester debout, cramponné à ce bout de bois qui manque de lui écorcher les doigts. Il respire profondément, tentant de comprendre où il est et ce qu'il lui arrive. Sa vue se précise petit à petit. Il voit ses mains posées sur le bureau, livides. Son visage l'est aussi, parcouru par la sueur. Après quelques secondes d'un silence seulement brisé par sa respiration, il grimace. Sa tête lui fait affreusement mal. Et pour ne rien arranger, il voit ces images étranges passer devant ses yeux. Cette route déserte, ou presque. Les deux voitures qui se font face. L'accident. Et Ludwig, au volant, qui...

Il ouvre soudain les yeux, paniqué, comprenant ce qui se passe. Il a vu Ludwig mourir. Ludwig était dans cette voiture, en train de rentrer, et sa voiture a fait un écart. Son cœur s'affole. _Il est mort_. Puis il manque de s'arrêter, lui coupant le souffle, la circulation, la réflexion, tout. Il essaye pourtant de se calmer, de réfléchir. De se raccrocher à un espoir. Un espoir que ce qu'il a vu n'est jamais arrivé. Était-ce un rêve? C'en était sans doute un. Sinon, il ne serait pas... Il pivote, vérifiant où il se trouve. L'odeur, les étagères dans le fond et les fils accrochés à travers la pièce ne le trompent pas. Il est dans son atelier. Quelques photos traînent encore sur son bureau, ne demandant qu'à être rangées, et la poussière est toujours là, présente sur les meubles, le rebord de la fenêtre, dans l'air. Il soupire, soulagé, se détendant peu à peu. Cela n'a pas pu arriver. Il s'est juste endormi en faisant un brin de ménage, rien de plus. Tout ce qu'il a vu n'a jamais existé.

Comme pour le ramener sur Terre, son téléphone se met à vibrer sur le bureau, le faisait sursauter. La sonnerie joyeuse résonne dans la pièce, comme un gong, lui explosant les tympans. Il se bouche les oreilles, sa tête nécessitant un peu de repos après son cauchemar. Puis pour faire taire ce boucan insupportable, il saisit l'appareil et l'ouvre, vérifiant qui appelle. Ses yeux déchiffrent les lettres qui s'agitent sur l'écran. Numéro inconnu. Il décroche, se tenant le crâne.

\- Allô ?

 _"L'heure tourne, jeune homme."_

Il redresse la tête à l'entente de cette voix, stupéfait. Pas de doute.

\- Vous êtes... la voix que j'ai entendu dans mon rêve ? Mais c'est... impo-

 _"Quel rêve, jeune homme? Cela n'avait rien d'un rêve."_

Petit à petit, la panique recommence à l'envahir, tel un poison se frayant un chemin dans ses veines. Ses doigts enroulés autour du portable se mettent à trembler. Il y joint son autre main pour tenter de les contrôler, mais cela ne fait qu'empirer les choses.

\- Qu-quoi- ?

 _"Votre ami a bien eu cet accident. Il est_ mort."

Son cœur se sert encore, le faisant suffoquer. Petit à petit, il se penche en avant, pour empêcher ses jambes de se dérober. Pour s'empêcher de tomber.

\- Comment- Mais alors, pourquoi suis-je là- ?

 _"Décidément, vous perdez la mémoire!_ -il ricane, comme s'il venait de faire une bonne plaisanterie- _Vous ne vous rappelez pas notre marché ? Je sauve votre ami, et en échange, vous devez-"_

\- Mourir.

Ce mot le frappe avec horreur. Il se souvient. Il se souvient s'être engagé. Il a l'affreuse impression d'avoir promis son âme au Diable.

 _"Exact. Regardez donc l'heure qu'il est."_

Lentement, Kiku décolle le téléphone de son oreille, cherchant les chiffres lumineux sur l'écran qui tressaille par moments, parasité. 18 heures moins vingt, le 15 août.

-... C'est l'heure à laquelle je suis parti.

 _"Exactement. Et c'est aussi l'heure à laquelle vous allez partir, encore et encore, à chaque fois que vous reviendrez en arrière."_

Le combiné à découvert, cette voix sadique se répercute sur les murs, frappant ses tympans, envahissant son ouïe. Elle est partout autour de lui, se refermant sur son corps frêle comme l'ombre d'un loup sur une brebis. La question franchit ses lèvres, dans un souffle anxieux, déjà condamné.

-... Combien de fois- ?

Seul un rire tonitruant lui répond, lui glaçant le sang. L'horloge passe à 18 heures moins dix-neuf sous ses yeux, son écran engageant un compte à rebours, faisant un bruit l'aiguille, qui tourne, tourne. L'hilarité de la voix finit par se calmer.

 _"Courez donc, si vous voulez le sauver. L'heure tourne."_

L'heure tourne. Il raccroche et se précipite à l'extérieur, la lumière du soleil le brûlant une fois dehors. Et dans sa poche, son téléphone vibre une dernière fois. Nouveau message. Mais il n'y fait pas attention. Il court, comme il l'a fait avant de voir Ludwig mourir. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'est pas avec le cœur gonflé de joie, mais avec la peur au ventre. Son écran vacille, et le message s'affiche.

 _"Bienvenue. Vous êtes entré dans votre pire cauchemar. Et vous ne vous réveillerez jamais :)"_

* * *

 _Face à lui se dresse un mur. Un mur caché, noyé sous des milliers d'horloges, aux aiguilles immobiles, figées dans le froid. Ce mur monte, monte vers le ciel vide, son sommet invisible. La brume tourne à ses pieds, la poussière lui obstrue la gorge, brillant dans le noir comme un nuage étoilé. Un cadran scintille face à lui. "Il est temps de partir" dit une voix calme dans son dos. Pourtant, il n'y a personne à part lui. Il est seul. Les aiguilles se mettent en marche, dans un tic tac sourd._

Cela va beaucoup trop vite. Il a couru à pleins poumons, et pourtant le moment fatidique est déjà presque là. Il est presque l'heure pour Ludwig de mourir. À bout de souffle, il tente de marcher droit sur ce muret, ses chevilles vacillantes refusant de coopérer. Il a l'impression que ses poumons sortent d'apnée, qu'on les a privés d'oxygène pendant des jours. Cela lui apprendra à ne plus faire de sport depuis son entrée à la fac. Pourtant, les cours, ses camarades, ses loisirs sont loin derrière lui. Il ne pense qu'à une chose. "Marche", se répète-t-il en boucle. Il doit marcher et arriver à temps, et empêcher l'Allemand d'aller vers sa fin... et éviter lui aussi la mort par la même occasion. Quoique cet inconnu lui ait dit, il a bien l'intention d'aller contre sa volonté. Il a beau sentir autour de son torse les ficelles que l'étranger contrôle, le faisant danser dans un théâtre qui est sien, Kiku n'a pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Il ne le laissera pas avoir la main sur son destin. Et puisqu'il lui a donné l'occasion de revenir en arrière et de réparer ses erreurs, changer le cours des choses, il ne va pas se priver pour en profiter. Cette idée, étrangement, le rend plus serein, malgré la situation cauchemardesque dans laquelle il se trouve. Si la voix au téléphone a dit vrai, il a tout le temps de rectifier cette mauvaise tournure dans leur vie. Il va sauver Ludwig, même si ce dernier doit le voir mourir plusieurs fois et recommencer. Même si cela le fera horriblement souffrir.

Il finit par entendre le moteur dans son dos. Le voilà. Il voit aussi la voiture meurtrière arriver en sens inverse, encore dans son virage. La voilà aussi. Tout est en place. Il doit maintenant trouver le moyen d'attirer l'attention de l'Allemand et ainsi l'empêcher de dévier de sa route. Et ainsi, il pourra-

Il n'en a pas le temps. Surgissant du fossé, un chat noir passe à ses pieds, le surprenant. Il lâche un cri. Il titube. Et lorsque son pied ne trouve plus le bord, il comprend qu'il a eu tort. Une chute sur cette partie de la route risquait de lui faire bien plus de mal que de tomber de l'autre côté. Car le véhicule lui faisant face s'est rapproché bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Il sent un vertige le saisir, son dos fonçant vers le bitume. Un rire narquois lui vrille la tête, une voix l'assaille.

"Vous pensiez que ce serait aussi facile?"

Sa tête en arrière, il voit Ludwig derrière sa portière, le monde à l'envers.

"Non, non, non... Vous devez respecter votre part du marché"

Il le fixe, horrifié, ne pouvant croire ce qui arrive sous ses yeux.

"Vous devez-"

Terrorisé, le Japonais ne peut rien faire. C'est trop tard. Il va-

"Mourir"

-... ATTEN- !

Tout arrive si vite que la douleur n'est pas immédiate. Sa cage thoracique est la première à être touchée. Il sent le choc lui entailler la chair, le métal percer sa peau, son sang s'agiter, sa poitrine protester, tentant de rester soudée. Puis l'enfer prend possession de ses membres, s'étendant, comme un venin assassin. Le verre attaque ses bras, son visage, alors que le pare-brise face à lui se fissure. Un cri se coince dans sa gorge, refusant de sortir. Comme si, dans son calvaire, il n'avait même pas le droit de se plaindre. C'est lui qui l'a voulu. Il doit supporter, et rester muet. La voiture se stoppant, il est projeté au sol, sa tête cognant le béton, ses côtes capitulant. Il les entend craquer, le torturer, mais il est incapable de produire un son tant la douleur l'a assommé, atroce. Il sent à peine le contact chaud du liquide vermeille qui coule de ses veines, gouttant sur la route, roulant sur ses joues, son front, dans ses cheveux. Un sifflement strident le rend sourd, les larmes le rendent aveugle. Il ferme les yeux, espérant que cela le protégera. Espérant qu'ainsi, la souffrance disparaîtra. Mais elle ne s'en va pas. Et il reste collé au sol, comme Icare tombé en plein vol, son corps entier parcouru de décharges. Après des heures, des jours, des années enfermé avec cette brûlure, ces blessures, il sent quelque chose se glisser sous son dos, le soulevant. Il grimace, tout son être hurlant pour se rebeller, se disloquer, abandonner. Il entend une voix au loin, qui l'appelle. Il tente d'ouvrir la bouche, de produire un son, n'importe lequel, mais ses cordes vocales ne répondent plus. Il essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières résistent, lourdes, indociles.

C'est en reconnaissant l'odeur qui l'enveloppe, et ainsi en usant de toutes les forces qu'il lui reste qu'il triomphe. Sa vue brouillée, il reconnaît néanmoins la figure blonde penchée au dessus. Ludwig est face à lui. Ludwig le tient contre lui, inquiet, fébrile. Il lui a parlé mais le Japonais n'a rien entendu. Maintenant il l'examine, cherchant un moyen de l'aider. Mais Kiku a finalement compris. Compris que ça ne sert à rien. Il a été bien bête de penser pouvoir résister. Il se résigne. Il est prêt à accepter son sort, à recommencer encore et encore. Car au delà de sa propre vie, c'est celle de Ludwig qu'il préfère épargner. Mais avant de mourir, il aimerait lui dire. Lui dire que tout ira bien. Que tant qu'il mourra, l'adulte restera sain et sauf. Même si ce jeu doit se prolonger à l'infini, il ne faillira pas. Il se sacrifiera à chaque fois, supportera la douleur. Pour lui.

C'est avec cette dernière pensée que sa fatigue l'emporte. Son conscience coule, ses yeux se referment, sa tête part en arrière, et tout devient noir. Et le chat aux yeux rouges les observe, satisfait.

 _Il se tord de douleur, plié en deux, ses cris se répercutant dans le vide. Ils résonnent, à l'infini. Personne n'est là pour l'entendre. Personne ne s'en soucie. Il agonise. Il voit son sang couler entre ses doigts, rouge, si rouge, presque noir. Tout est gris autour mais sa souffrance, elle, est si réelle, comme ces tâches poisseuses sur ses phalanges. Il crache le goût de fer qu'il a dans la bouche. Il sent un contact sur son épaule, amical, chaleureux, comme pour lui dire "Sois fort... N'abandonne pas". Sa main cherche un soutien, celle de cette être invisible qui tente de lui apporter son aide, mais elle ne rencontre que le verre propre, glissant du cadran face à lui. Il lève la tête, une lumière criarde éclairant la surface. Les aiguilles disparaissent. Il ne reste d'un cercle parfait, illuminé d'une couleur verte, couvert du sang que ses doigts ont étalé. Cette timeline est complète._

* * *

"Continuez."

"Tenez bon... O-oui! Je viens d'être témoin d'un accident !"

"Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide."

"Je sais tout sur toi ! Pose-moi n'importe quelle question !"

"Je t'en supplie... Descends de là !"

"Il n'y a aucune issue pour vous."

"Le bleu ? C'est une belle couleur, effectivement..."

"Mes parents ? Ils ne savent pas que je suis là..."

"Crois-moi."

"Cette fois-ci..."

"NON !"

Il ne s'habituait jamais à la douleur. Malgré toute sa volonté, chacune de ses morts lui semblait plus violente, plus dure à supporter. Il y avait Ludwig, qui semblait ne pas oublier les différentes boucles, et s'accrochait toujours plus à lui. Ludwig qui tentait à son tour de le sauver, alors qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Car si Kiku vivait, c'était lui qui mourait. Il ne pouvait laisser cela arriver. Alors à chaque fois, il laissait la chute faire son œuvre. Avec à chaque fois plus de conviction. Avec à chaque fois plus de courage, en se disant "Je le fais pour lui". Au début, il avait peur. Il lui arrivait de fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir le visage de la mort incarné dans ce corps de métal. Il lui arrivait d'hésiter, mais craignant de voir le chat aux yeux rouges surgir et le faire trébucher encore, il acceptait son sort. Il préférait encore le faire lui-même.

 _Petit à petit, la brume se teintait d'une lumière verdâtre, maladive, à mesure que les horloges s'allumaient. Symbole de réussite mais aussi de désespoir. Et il pleurait et criait toujours plus des blessures qu'il recevait, et de son châtiment qui n'aurait jamais de fin. Les cadrans étaient aspergés de sang, mêlant ce coloris néfaste au vert pour lui donner le tournis. Il toussait, suffoquait, abandonnait ce liquide infecte sur le sol déjà inondé par ses tripes. Plusieurs fois il avait cru tourner de l'œil, mais son tortionnaire semblait ne pas vouloir lui laisser de repos. Il ne pouvait pas s'endormir. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper au pays des rêves. Par chance, ses blessures ne subsistaient jamais longtemps. Avant qu'il n'affronte une nouvelle timeline, la douleur s'apaisait, ses blessures se refermaient, le sang disparaissait, et une chaleur l'enveloppait, le remplissant de courage pour la suite. "Sois fort..."_

Il avait eu mal quand Ludwig lui avait demandé son nom. Si mal. Comment pouvait-il ne pas s'en souvenir? Lorsqu'il avait commencé les boucles, lorsque l'Allemand l'avait accosté, il s'en était douté. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il ne lui parlait pas comme d'habitude. Et pourtant, dans ses mots, dans son ton, le Japonais pouvait détecter la même douceur, la même attention que le jour de leur rencontre. Comme si son cœur avait oublié mais que son corps se souvenait. L'étudiant s'était raccroché à ça. Il avait préféré ne pas y penser, se dire qu'au fond, Ludwig se rappelait toujours de lui. Que son nom lui était toujours précieux.

"Kiku... Ce n'est pas européen, ça. Mais... C'est joli, je dirais."

Mais l'entendre confirmer ses craintes lui avait déchiré le cœur.

"Votre nom ! Donnez-moi votre nom !"

"Mon nom..."

Il n'avait même pas réussi à répondre. Trop douloureux. Il avait préféré mourir pour cette fois, même s'il lui posait de nouveau la question la fois suivante. Et la fois suivante, il lui avait donné, comprenant que cela ne lui disait définitivement rien.

 _Une de plus. Il essuya la lentille, si précieuse, sa surface miroitante lui renvoyant son reflet blafard. Il aurait aimé tordre ce reflet entre ses mains, l'étrangler, pour lui faire regretter d'être aussi impuissant. De se raccrocher comme un idiot à l'infime espoir que ce mur puisse avoir une fin. Ou d'espérer qu'un jour l'autre se réveillerait, se rappellerait, et mettrait fin à tout ça de ses propres mains. "Aie confiance". Il hochait la tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir confiance en lui. Mais il savait, au fond, qu'il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Il savait que c'était à lui de le faire._

Cela avait fini par devenir un jeu. Pas un jeu amusant, non. Mais un jeu morbide, destiné à rendre sa mort un peu moins douloureuse, bien que souvent cela ne faisait aucune différence. Il donnait les indices au compte-goutte, avant que la voiture ne l'emporte encore. Il délivrait à Ludwig des informations qu'il lui avait déjà données, qu'il était censé connaître par cœur. Pour voir si un jour, sa conscience s'éveillerait. Si un jour il le verrait non plus avec ce regard d'inconnu, mais avec un œil nouveau. Le même regard que lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous les deux et ne pouvaient cesser de s'observer. Peut-être alors saurait-il que quelque chose clochait. Peut-être pourraient-ils empêcher l'homme de se tuer au volant et ainsi déjouer le plan de celui qui tirait les ficelles. Il espérait que ce serait lui qui mettrait fin à la partie. Alors il lui donnait toujours plus d'indices. Des choses qu'il aimait ou détestait, sans jamais révéler ce qu'il aimait le plus. Il donnait mais en retour, ne retenait rien. Il lui arrivait d'oublier des choses essentielles, d'occulter certaines boucles, d'oublier ce qui arrivait, comment il mourait, ce qu'il disait. Il oubliait ce qu'il appréciait, mais au grand jamais il ne pouvait oublier Ludwig, et pourquoi il se battait.

 _Il avait supplié des millions de fois qu'on l'achève. Qu'on y mette fin, mais que l'on sauve l'autre en échange. La voix refusait toujours, triste, compatissante, et un autre cadran s'allumait. D'autres aiguilles se mettaient en marche, sans l'écouter. Sans prêter attention à son souhait. Pour se protéger du bruit qu'elles faisaient, il se bouchait les oreilles et le sang pénétrait dans ces dernières, le brûlant de l'intérieur, comme sa peine. Si lui était incapable d'arrêter cette machine de mort, qui avançait et ne se stoppait jamais, écrasant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, il n'y avait que l'autre pour le faire. Mais comment faire? "Aie confiance" répétait-elle._

Il aurait préféré que Ludwig n'essaye pas. Qu'il se contente de jouer son rôle comme il le devait. Rester dans son véhicule. Attendre et le voir donner sa vie pour lui, inlassablement. Cela lui aurait suffi. Un jour, l'Allemand n'était pas venu. Sa voiture n'était nulle part en vue, et pourtant il était l'heure. Un faible espoir avait traversé son esprit. Ainsi, il n'y avait aucun risque que l'adulte soit en danger. Ainsi, il n'avait pas à-

"Sautez."

La voix l'avait ramené à la réalité. Bien sûr. Cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple.

"Si vous ne sautez pas, tout cela aura été vain. Tous les efforts que vous aurez faits, toutes les souffrances que vous aurez endurées n'auront servi à rien. Vous reviendrez juste à l'endroit que vous avez quitté, et votre ami sera mort de nouveau. Alors sautez."

Il avait hoché faiblement la tête, et s'était laissé tomber à nouveau, ce rire résonnant dans sa tête. Message reçu.

 _Il devait y avoir un moyen. Il_ fallait _qu'il y ait un moyen. Où étaient donc toutes ces histoires, tous ces contes que l'on lisait aux enfants et où le bien triomphait ? Où étaient ces photos trop parfaites pour être réelles qu'il dénichait parfois ? Pourquoi devait-il endurer tout ça alors que lui non plus ne désirait rien d'autre que sa fin heureuse ?_

Un jour, Ludwig était sorti. En quittant l'autoroute, il avait profité que la route soit vide. Il s'était arrêté en travers de la chaussée, et avait ouvert sa portière. Il fallait que cela arrive, à un moment ou un autre, bien sûr. C'était logique. N'importe quelle personne censée aurait essayé. Mais le Japonais aurait préféré qu'il n'y pense pas. Il se mettait en danger. Il fallait qu'il survive ! Il l'avait regardé s'approcher, incrédule, terrifié face à l'assurance que l'Allemand affichait. Il était bien décidé à l'aider, de grès ou de force. Mais il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

\- Kiku. Descends de là, vite ! S'il te plaît...

Anxieux, agité, le plus jeune avait nié, reculé d'un pas, balbutié.

\- N-non... Je ne peux pas-

\- Bien sûr que tu peux ! Descends et tu resteras en vie !

Mais Ludwig ne le serait plus. Alors il avait reculé encore, secouant vivement la tête, refusant. Sa délivrance était à portée de main, mais s'il l'acceptait, son bonheur lui serait de nouveau arraché. Alors il le déclinait. Le regard de l'Allemand s'était fait suppliant, incrédule. Blessé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'autre refusait sa demande. Pourquoi il rendait les choses si difficiles. L'incompréhension avait laissé place à l'amertume, la colère, même. Il était décidé à ne pas le regarder mourir encore une fois. Alors il s'était appuyé sur le bord, et été monté lui aussi sur le mur. Les yeux écarquillés, Kiku avait reculé encore, tentant de mettre une distance entre eux. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette boucle. Ludwig avait alors saisi son poignet, sans violence, mais fermement, pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Non comme un étau... mais comme une protection. Ce contact presque doux lui avait fait monter les larmes. Mais il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il avait serré les dents, et tiré, secoué son bras pour le faire lâcher. Ils s'étaient débattus avec ardeur, presque sauvagement pendant quelques secondes. La voiture était presque là. Il perdait du temps. Finalement, il avait réussi à se libérer, lâchant un cri désespéré.

\- LÂCHE-MOI !

Il avait fait un pas de trop en arrière. Encore une fois, son talon n'avait trouvé que le vide, mais c'était la terre, le fossé profond qui l'attendait en contre-bas. Le moment où il avait compris qu'il allait mourir de manière encore plus affreuse, sa peur avait était pire que les autres fois. Si forte qu'il avait tendu la main vers Ludwig pour qu'il l'aide, alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. L'Allemand avait essayé, lui aussi. Mais leurs doigts étaient trop loin, la prise impossible. Et Kiku était tombé, et s'était écrasé en bas, sous les yeux de l'adulte impuissant.

"Ouf! C'était moins une!" avait dit la voix, ricanante.

 _Prostré, roulé en boule, il essayait de contenir ses hurlements. Le sol était noir de sang, tel un tapis gluant qui lui collait à la peau. Le souffle court, il frissonnait, dégoûté, apeuré. Ludwig allait avoir sa mort sur la conscience, pour la première fois. Il se rappellerait l'avoir tué. Il était hors de question que cela arrive. Mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger, cloué au sol, meurtri. Puis, petit à petit, son mal se calma, la poussière emporta les flaques sombres avec elle et les fit disparaître, et ses nombreuses coupures sanguinolentes s'effacèrent, sa peau redevenant aussi nette et pure qu'à l'ordinaire. "Courage". Il n'avait pas le temps de l'écouter. Il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Il se leva, grimaçant, marchant tel un fantôme vers ce mur toujours incomplet. Jamais satisfait, jamais rassasié. Il s'arrêta, avisant la timeline qu'il venait de compléter, et qui s'éclairait doucement d'une lumière verte. Son expression révulsée, furieuse, il leva le poing. Et il perça le verre, ce dernier perçant ses doigts. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas. L'horloge émit une plainte, un gémissement implorant, sa teinte vacillant, ses aiguilles pendant tristement au bout de leur fixation. Mais il ne l'épargnerait pas. Ça ne suffisait pas. Il voulait l'entendre agoniser comme lui, avoir mal comme il aimerait faire mal à l'auteur de tout ceci. Il donna plusieurs coups, jusqu'à débarrasser le contour du moindre débris resté accroché, jusqu'à tordre les barres de métal qui se cassèrent, s'écrasèrent au sol. Puis il saisit les bords du cadran, tirant de toutes ses forces, posant même son pied contre la surface grise. Jusqu'à l'arracher, lui faire perdre sa dernière lueur. Il bascula en arrière, roulant dans la brume, sonné, haletant, mais l'engin en main. Il se remit debout. Il leva les bras. Et il jeta l'horloge par terre avec toute la violence dont il était capable. Le cercle éclata au sol, mais il vint l'assaillir de coups de pieds pour l'achever, le broyant avec hargne, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien d'autre que cette poussière, qui irait voler avec le reste. Une fois le dernier morceau disparu, il tomba à genou, soulagé, mais épuisé, las de tout ceci. Sa sueur se mêla aux larmes qui pointaient aux coins de ses yeux. Et une fois de plus, il sentait cette main posée gentiment sur son dos, entendait cette voix, qui le priait de ne pas abandonner. Sa fin heureuse était peut-être au bout du chemin._


	7. We're too lost to save

**Bon... Bon okay, j'avoue. Ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre *shot loin* J'AI PAS FAIT EXPRES, EUKAY! J'écrivais, et mon chapitre a commencé à être de plus en plus long, et avant que je comprenne ce qui m'arrivait, il avait dépassé les 5000 mots. Donc j'ai décidé de séparer. Voilà, voilà. Bon, cela veut dire que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents, my bad. Mais je suis déjà à 3000 mots sur le chapitre suivant à l'heure où je poste ça, donc il ne devrait pas être trop trop mal c: J'entre dans la scène la plus importante à mes yeux, soooooo, je lutte et j'espère être à la hauteur et vous retransmettre toutes les émotions qui marchent si bien dans ma tête.**

 **Aussi, depuis que je poste ici, je me laisse tenter par pleins d'idées de fanfics, que ce soit des OS, ou des fic à chapitre. J'ai déjà en tête deux-trois idées pour du Gerpan (oui, c'est impopulaire de ouf, mais je m'en fiche, c'est mon OTP 3), une de Hetalia en général (sûrement centrée sur Japon, car mon bébé, blblbl), une de Black Butler... Bref, je sais pas par quoi commencer pour la prochaine fic- Mais bon, on va déjà finir celle-là, hein! :'D**

* * *

Chapitre 7

 _"We're too lost to save"_

Il rêvait. Éveillé, mais il rêvait. Le silence était total autour de lui. Il sentait dans ses cheveux la caresse du vent, sur ses chevilles celle de l'herbe qui s'agitait, mais c'était comme si rien ne bougeait. Son corps ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une paix infinie, un bonheur incommensurable. Car il n'était pas seul. Sur sa main était posée celle, plus grande, de quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Cette attention toute particulière dans son geste, mais si légère, presque invisible, presque naturelle, il la reconnaissait. Il savait qu'avec lui à ses côtés, il n'avait rien à craindre. Tout était si parfait...

Tout ce qu'il percevait, c'était sa voix. Sa voix rauque, grognonne d'ordinaire, mais ici un peu gênée, éclairée par un ton enjoué. Cette simple pointe de contentement le fit sourire. Il l'écoutait sans vraiment le faire. En vérité, il prêtait davantage oreille à la voix elle-même qu'aux paroles qu'elle lui adressait. Ce timbre apaisant, qui lui donnait envie de plonger plus profondément encore dans ce rêve merveilleux. Ce timbre qui l'enveloppait de douceur et le reposait. Tellement parfait.

Il sentit les doigts de l'autre se resserrer autour des siens. De manière presque nerveuse. Étonné, il ouvrit les yeux et tourna son regard brun vers le visage de son voisin... Il comprit immédiatement qu'il n'entendait plus rien. Il voyait les lèvres de l'autre bouger, mais plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, ses pupilles le fuyant, son visage empourpré. Petit à petit, un malaise le saisit, confirmé lorsqu'il perçut enfin de nouveau ses mots, alors qu'il le fixait avec perplexité.

"Tu... Tu as entendu ?"

Non, il n'avait rien entendu. Et même si l'autre recommençait et essayait encore de dire ce qu'il désirait lui dire, lui n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il articulait pourtant avec clarté, presque avec douleur à mesure que sa phrase restait sans réponse. Petit à petit, il serrait les dents, sa mâchoire de plus en plus raide, ses sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension, le chagrin. Il n'arrivait pas à l'entendre.

Tout autour de lui se teintait de noir, de tristesse. La paysage si serein qui les entourait devenait angoissant, une terre hostile et désolée, vide, poussiéreuse. Tout partait en fumée autour d'eux. Il avait trop rêvé. Il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il n'avait pas le droit. Même dans son imagination, il ne pourrait jamais entendre ces mots dont il avait tant besoin. Tout lui était arraché à nouveau, et il se réveillait, alors même qu'il n'était pas endormi.

* * *

Sa tête lui tournait horriblement. Plus les boucles passaient et plus il avait la sensation que le soleil sur son crâne tapait toujours plus fort, cruel, sauvage, impitoyable. Au delà de cette voix au téléphone, la chaleur était son pire ennemi. Le voilà qui se mettait parfois à halluciner, à rêver de choses qui n'existaient pas ou d'une vie où il n'était pas coincé dans cet horrible jeu à risquer sa vie sans espoir de retour. Il aurait tant souhaité que ce soit vrai. Mais il se réveillait toujours au même endroit, et prenait toujours le même chemin. Peu importe ce que tentait Ludwig, la conclusion était toujours la même. Et malgré tout ce qu'il savait à présent, l'Allemand ne pouvait rien y changer. Il avait même compris que Kiku sautait de son propre chef, et non par maladresse, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Mais jamais il ne pourrait en connaître les raisons.

"Si tu tombes de là, tu risques de mourir! Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver !" avait-il dit.

"Tu es jeune, tu as encore pleins de choses à vivre !"

"Arrête de risquer ta vie inutilement et descends de là..."

"Pourquoi es-tu aussi têtu ?..."

Et tout cela, avec toujours plus d'angoisse, d'appréhension face à ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Il se demandait ce qu'aujourd'hui, il allait bien pouvoir lui dire pour essayer de l'aider. Peut-être tenterait-il à nouveau de sortir de sa voiture, ou de lui hurler dessus comme il savait si bien le faire, ou de le supplier jusqu'à ce que sa voix soit brisée par l'amertume et les larmes. Ah... Il souhaitait tout sauf le voir pleurer. Cela aurait été trop à ses yeux. Il risquerait de faire une bêtise si cela arrivait. Il descendrait de ce mur, ouvrirait cette portière qui les séparait, et l'enlacerait de toute ses forces en lui murmurant "Ça va aller... Je suis là... Ne pleure pas... Je suis désolé". Mais s'il le faisait, tout serait détruit. Ils reviendraient au point de départ et Ludwig lui échapperait de nouveau, cette fois pour l'éternité. Comme il se sentait horrible d'avoir accepté ce marché, finalement. L'Allemand était là, il était en vie, mais si loin de lui, si inconnu que par moments, il lui semblait ne plus le reconnaître. Tout ce qu'il connaissait se fondait dans un étrange mélange au goût étranger, et ses souvenirs se faisaient confus, de plus en plus lointains. Les boucles étaient un foutoir sans nom, et il avait beau accuser la chaleur de ses illusions et de cette amnésie, il avait l'impression que c'était juste lui qui était en train de devenir fou.

Mais malgré tout ça, il continuait à marcher. Même s'il oubliait tout, son seul et unique but restait gravé dans sa poitrine, dans sa chair, et il marchait encore, ses jambes se mouvant presque seules, comme si elles savaient ce qu'elles avaient à faire, avant d'être rompues, inutiles, comme les membres d'une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. La ligne blanche qu'il suivait sans relâche était imprimée dans sa rétine, au point qu'il pouvait même la voir en fermant les yeux. Au point qu'il la voyait même après sa mort, tel le chemin conduisant à un paradis inaccessible.

De nouveau, ce bourdonnement éloigné, si familier, se rapprochait dans son dos à grande vitesse, avant de ralentir. C'était si difficile de l'ignorer, à chaque fois... D'ignorer ses demandes, son souhait de tout laisser tomber et de simplement rester en vie.

\- Kiku-!

La voiture se rapprochait en face et il sentait presque déjà les doigts de la Mort autour de ses épaules. Prête à l'emporter encore, avant de le ramener à son point de départ, pour l'attendre de nouveau à l'arrivée. Poussant un soupir résigné, il se prépara à sauter pour la énième fois - il avait perdu le compte depuis déjà bien longtemps -, et ferma les yeux, prêt à accueillir la Faucheuse, presque comme une amie...

\- JE T'AIME !

Ses yeux se rouvrirent d'un coup. Il se stoppa net. Pétrifié. Fixant le vide face à lui. Il avait dû mal entendre. Il avait encore imaginé des choses, il hallucinait. Cela n'était pas possible autrement. Pourtant, lentement, il osa tourner la tête, et son regard croisa celui de Ludwig. Un regard désespéré, celui d'un homme au bord du gouffre, usant de son dernier recours, sa dernière carte. Mais un regard rempli de sincérité. De compassion. D'amour. Il crut le déceler une seconde dans ses iris d'aigue-marine et cette vue faillit le faire chanceler. Il passa d'une profonde inertie à une totale confusion. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, et il ne pensa même pas à serrer le poing pour les calmer.

Il l'avait dit. Cette certitude montait en lui, le remplissant d'un bonheur mais aussi d'une tristesse infinie. Se rappelait-il de tout? Les indices qu'il lui avait laissés avaient-il finalement été suffisants ? Ou même après avoir tout oublié, avait-il été capable de l'aimer encore, comme si une nouvelle fois, son corps et son cœur n'avaient rien occulté ? Ou bien pouvait-il avoir la certitude qu'il reviendrait toujours vers lui qu'importe le monde, la réalité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ? Aucune réponse ne pouvait lui être apportée. L'organe dans son torse, non, son être entier se tordait dans un chaos, un trouble incroyable. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à cela. Pouvait-il se permettre de lui avouer ce que lui ressentait, alors que cela ne changerait en rien leur situation actuelle ? Cela ne serait-il pas encore plus douloureux, encore plus horrible pour eux, de se regarder vivre et mourir sans rien faire, sans pouvoir agir, tout en sachant à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre ?...

Comment pouvait-il ne rien dire ? Alors qu'il avait rêvé de ses mots à chaque seconde depuis leur rencontre ? Comment pouvait-il lui refuser de savoir ?

"Vous avez oublié la raison pour laquelle je vous ai invité ? S'il vous plaît."

C'était ça. Il fallait qu'il le dise. La pression qu'il ressentait sur son cœur se relâcha tout à coup. Sans même comprendre pourquoi, il se mit à pleurer. Ses larmes qu'il avait gardées si longtemps, sans le savoir, s'écoulèrent toutes en même temps telles une cascade, roulant sur ses joues, avides de s'échapper. Des hoquets secouèrent sa gorge, son menton frémit, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à définir s'il était effondré ou simplement heureux. Sans doute un peu des deux.

Il remarqua que Ludwig l'observait de manière inquiète, incrédule, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait déclenché. "Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Ludwig... Tout va bien. Je suis juste... tellement..."

Alors il lui sourit. Il lui offrit le plus beau sourire dont il était capable. Un sourire contenant toute la reconnaissance qu'il voulait lui signifier, toute la tendresse qui l'animait quand il le regardait, quand il prenait sa main, quand il lui parlait, quand il mourait pour lui. Un sourire que l'Allemand n'avait sans doute jamais vu hors des boucles, tant le Japonais prenait garde à ne pas dévoiler ce qu'il ressentait. Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait qu'il sache. Qu'il perçoive la vérité dans ses propos, la solidité de ses sentiments, de ses trois petits mots qu'il avait toujours souhaité lui dire. Il savait qu'il devrait mourir après cela. Mais il voulait simplement qu'il sache, et qu'il se souvienne.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il l'avait déclaré assez fort pour qu'il l'entende par dessus le bruit des moteurs. Car l'autre véhicule était déjà là. Alors que l'adulte le fixait, ne comprenant toujours pas, Kiku fit passer un de ses pieds au dessus du vide. Et il se laissa tomber encore une fois, alors que l'autre retenait un cri, comme pour le rattraper, pour le supplier de rester. Mais avant qu'il ne se fasse frapper et que la Mort ne l'emmène encore, seul un nom résonnait dans sa tête, habitant tout son être.

"Ludwig."

* * *

 _Cette fois-ci, il ne l'avait pas détruite. Il avait pris soin de la laisser intacte. Il voulait que leur souvenir reste clair, vif dans leur esprit. Qu'ils puissent y repenser et voir et entendre avec exactitude comment cela s'était passé. Qu'ils ressentent ce bonheur qui les avait un instant habités, avant que tout ne soit brisé. "Cette fois, peut-être...". Il leva les yeux, soupirant. Il restait encore tant de timelines... Pourtant, la voix le rassurait. "Cette fois-ci, peut-être... Aie confiance"._

Cette fois, son réveil fut presque doux. La lumière de l'extérieur contre sa peau était douce, l'odeur du papier photo était doux, le contact dur et boisé du bureau contre sa joue était doux. Il fut tiré du sommeil, non pas brusquement, mais avec délicatesse, avec bienveillance, comme s'il était dans son lit comme chaque matin, et qu'il allait pouvoir rester là quelques minutes, immobiles dans ses draps pour profiter de leur chaleur avant de se lever. Puis il attraperait son téléphone, vérifierait ses mails, et se rendrait compte qu'il s'était endormi au milieu d'une conversation, trouvant des messages restés sans réponse, qui se termineraient par un simple "Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves". Un instant, il souhaitait rester ainsi, assis à cette table en s'imaginant qu'il était revenu à sa vie d'avant... ou plutôt à une autre vie semblable. Une vie où il aurait été honnête et aurait tout avoué avant que l'horrible accident n'arrive. Une vie qui aurait sauvé Ludwig, et où il n'était pas juste un lâche.

Mais il devait se lever. Il devait repartir. Et il savait que cette fois, il aurait encore plus mal. Car ils ne seraient pas juste deux inconnus, coincés chacun dans leur rôle horrible. Celui qui tombait, et celui qui assistait à la chute, sans pouvoir rien faire. Ils seraient ces deux âmes qui ne demandaient rien de plus qu'être ensemble, et qui à présent ne pouvait presque plus se toucher, à qui tout avait été arraché. Séparées à jamais, dans cette boucle infinie.

La plénitude qu'il avait ressentie en ouvrant les yeux, habité par les derniers mots qu'ils avaient échangés, s'évaporait petit à petit, laissant à présent place à un vide, à une tristesse amère et douloureuse.

* * *

Le ciel était toujours si beau, si clair, si bleu. Kiku n'avait jamais autant haï le bleu. Il le fixait, son regard tourné vers cette étendue immense, qui l'engloutissait. Il croyait presque que ses pieds allaient quitter le sol et qu'il allait tomber, tomber, dans ce vide infini. Qu'il serait emmené loin et ne reviendrait jamais. Cela lui donnait le vertige. Il secoua la tête et entreprit de se concentrer sur sa route à lui. Celle qu'il suivait inlassablement. Il détestait l'été.

 _L'aiguille tournait. La contemplant, il avait la sensation qu'elle effectuait sa course de plus en plus vite, frénétiquement, dans un claquement sourd, semblable à un coup de tambour. Chaque tic tac résonnait avec son cœur, faisant trembler le mur, le sol sous ses pieds, le monde entier. Comme un avertissement avant la fin du monde. Un compte à rebours._

Tout était de plus en plus rapide. Son chemin, ses pas sur ce muret, ils résonnaient avec ce bruit incessant dans sa tête. L'aiguille et le ricanement se répondaient en écho, comme pour le narguer. À mesure qu'il avançait, sa poitrine lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Il approchait du moment fatidique, et ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter de voir l'Allemand, ou d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Peut-être serait-il assez fort pour se contenter de l'ignorer. Peut-être pas. Sans doute pas.

Il manqua de sursauter et se crispa en découvrant le grondement qui approchait. Ses oreilles avaient été étourdies un instant, il avait été absent, si bien qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Déjà. Il était déjà là. Il remarqua que ses jambes frémissaient. Il était angoissé. Il s'était depuis longtemps résigné à suivre ce chemin de sang, et pourtant, aujourd'hui semblait différent. L'air autour était différent, lourd, étouffant. Encore plus que d'habitude. Il avait du mal à respirer. La crainte et la chaleur l'étouffaient, comme si elles voulaient l'achever avant sa chute. Peut-être aurait-ce été mieux.

La voiture de Ludwig ralentit à sa hauteur, mais il continua de marcher. Le seul fait de croiser son regard lui ferait sans doute lâcher prise. Il attendait, prêt à l'ignorer, mais... Pourtant, il n'entendait rien. Pas de vitre baissée, par de reproche, ni de prière. L'Allemand restait muet, séparé de lui par ce verre presque invisible, mais bien présent. Il ne disait rien. Lui en voulait-il ? Le détestait-il, à présent, à cause de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ? Avait-il compris que Kiku le connaissait et ne lui avait jamais rien dit ? Qu'il lui avait menti ? Il cumulait les erreurs. Le voilà passé du rôle de lâche à celui de menteur. Voir la colère dans les yeux de l'adulte le tuerait sans doute un peu plus. Pourtant, ses iris n'hésitèrent qu'une seconde, avant de se tourner vers lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent immédiatement, mais il ne détecta aucune amertume dans celui de l'Allemand. Juste un calme incroyable, inexplicable, une résignation qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Une résignation qui avait été sa compagne pendant tout son voyage. À travers chaque boucle. À chaque fois qu'il sautait. Alors pourquoi était-elle présente dans les yeux de Ludwig ? Aujourd'hui les rôles s'inversaient. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de rester insensible, détaché de tout ce qui arrivait. Et Ludwig ne pouvait plus supporter de le regarder sans agir et sans réussir à le sauver.

La dernière chose qu'il perçut de lui, c'était un mince sourire, affligé, sans vraiment le montrer. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Pourtant, Kiku n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Sauter n'était rien. Cela durait une seconde, il avait mal pendant un instant avant de s'éteindre tel une faible flamme. Mais ici, les secondes semblaient s'étirer avec horreur.

 _Les aiguilles ralentirent. Le tic tac laissait planer un suspens abominable, qu'il n'était pas prêt à supporter. Mais si le temps se remettait en marche, qu'arriverait-il? "C'est le moment"._

Il le vit accélérer, ses prunelles quittant les siennes. Peut-être pour toujours. Il entamait, dévorait cette route en allant toujours plus vite. Il était si tôt. Le véhicule meurtrier était si loin, il se profilait à peine à la sortie de son virage. C'était beaucoup trop tôt. Et pourtant, Ludwig allait à sa rencontre. Kiku se figea, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Pourquoi? Pourquoi son corps refusait-il de bouger alors que c'était maintenant qu'il en avait le plus besoin? Il devait le retenir, lui crier de s'arrêter, mais aucune son ne sortait de sa bouche. La frayeur lui tordait le ventre, une boule se formait dans sa gorge, l'étouffant de l'intérieur, bouchant ses moindres voies respiratoires. Allait-il mourir avant de le voir ? Avant que tout ne se répète ?

 _Sans prévenir, l'aiguille se remit soudain en marche, plus vite, plus fort, son claquement résonnant, éclatant. Un tambour tonitruant, affolé, comme son cœur._

"Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire?" pensa-t-il, avec un dernier espoir qu'il se trompait. "Arrête ça..."

"Arrête ça." répéta la voix sournoise, fébrile pour la première fois.

Mais Ludwig ne s'arrêtait pas, fonçant toujours, sa voiture sortant peu à peu de sa trajectoire, comme ce jour-là. Ce jour qu'il avait tenté d'effacer, en se sacrifiant à répétition. Ce jour qu'il voulait éradiquer, qui lui avait enlevé la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et qui allait recommencer.

"Arrête."

\- Arrête... balbutia-t-il, à l'unisson, pétrifié.

La voiture se posa au milieu de la chaussée, pour barrer la route à son adversaire.

\- S'il vous plaît... Pas encore-

Sa voix de plus en plus alarmée montait dans les aiguës, alors que la scène se répétait sous ses yeux. Et cette fois encore, ce n'était pas une illusion. Tout allait de plus en plus vite et cette fois aussi, c'était réel. Le véhicule se rapprochait. C'était trop tard, maintenant, il était bien trop proche. Il explosa, sa voix se libérant soudainement, ses poumons pleins.

\- LUDWIG !

Tout ce qui lui répondit fut un fracas inimaginable. Il en recula d'effroi, ses mains venant couvrir sa bouche. Il vit la voiture de Ludwig renversée, tourner, une fois, deux fois, rapidement, comme les aiguilles dans sa tête, qui semblaient avoir repris leur vitesse normale. Plus le cadavre du véhicule approchait, projetant des débris de verre et de métal, plus il reculait. Il ne voulait pas... Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, cela ne pouvait pas arriver encore. Pourtant, l'accident était là, sous ses yeux, encore une fois. Et il était encore plus horrible. Car ce n'était pas un accident.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta enfin, morcelée, fumante, tordue, il sentit son estomac se retourner. L'horreur l'envahit. Ce spectacle le rendait malade. Et pour ne rien arranger, son pied quitta le mur. Il se sentit tomber, une dernière fois, le monde entier basculant autour de lui, avant de s'écraser contre la route, se cognant la tête. Il resta ainsi, étourdi, immobile, la douleur atteignant encore ses membres, sa peau écorchée par endroit, du sang perlant de son front pour se répandre sur la route, goutte à goutte. Il tremblait, face contre terre, ses poings se resserrant autour de ses cheveux. Un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge, obstruée, oppressée, dans un sifflement. Puis soudainement, il se mit à frapper le sol, hurlant, pleurant, à l'agonie. Il hurla toute sa douleur au ciel, à cet été qu'il haïssait, répétant:

\- Pas encore ! PAS ENCORE !

Il continua de longues minutes, ne jetant même pas un regard aux deux voitures déformées. Il savait que c'était déjà trop tard. Ses mains se firent peu à peu plus faibles, ses coups moins violents. Ses joues ruisselaient, mais ses larmes ne l'apaisaient pas. Il avait envie de mourir, lui aussi. Il était prêt à recommencer, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, même s'il devait le regretter par la suite. Sa voix tremblotante, saccadée, il avoua, son front appuyé contre le bitume:

-... J'ai échoué. J'ai échoué. J'ai-

Cette réalisation était trop horrible à supporter pour lui. Il voulait qu'elle le consume, qu'elle l'emporte lui aussi et qu'elle le laisse rejoindre Ludwig. Sa vue déjà brouillée par les larmes s'obscurcit, comme pour réaliser son souhait, pour la première fois. Il ferma les yeux, s'étalant pour de bon contre le sol. Et tout devint noir.


	8. As we fade in the dark

**Bon, je pense que je vais arrêter de faire des promesses au niveau des chapitres, hein. Car non, ce n'est toujours pas le dernier chapitre, héhé. Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué avec la longueur, d'ailleurs. Mais c'est pas ma faute ;_; (enfin un peu quand même). Mais j'étais persuadé qu'un chapitre suffirait pour raconter la fin, alors qu'en fait... bah non/pan/ Largement pas. Donc cette fois, je pense (sans me tromper, encore une fois) que le prochain sera bien le dernier. Je suis presque presque à l'épilogue (et non, je ne vais pas faire un chapitre de plus pour l'épilogue, wow, ce serait un tout petit truc, normalement). Bon, j'ai pris un peu de retard au niveau de l'écriture, j'ai perdu du temps car j'ai été malade toute la semaine, pardonnez-moi ;; Mais promis, c'est bientôt fini, c'est bientôt là 3**

 **En attendant, bonne lecture pour ce petit chapitre! Enjoy ;D**

* * *

Chapitre 8

 _"As we fade in the dark"_

 _Enfin. Face à lui, un unique cadran s'allumait enfin. Les barres de métal si cruelles disparaissaient et leur bruit s'apaisait. Des débris l'entouraient de_ _toute part_ _,_ _éparses_ _sur le sol, ses mains lui faisaient horriblement mal, et son corps était à bout, des coupures marquant sa peau à différents endroits. Mais malgré tout cela, il souriait. Il n'avait plus à se battre. Toutes les horloges qu'il avait détruites n'avaient été que des tests, elles étaient inutiles, à présent. Ludwig regarda avec satisfaction la couleur verte du cristal, signe d'un travail réussi. D'une mission accomplie._

 _Mais dans l'ombre, un serpent était toujours là pour cracher son venin. Il était meurtri, faible, son pouvoir détruit, mais ses mots pouvaient encore blesser, tels des crochets perçants. Dans son dos, l'Allemand sentit cette présence empoisonnée qui le fit se retourner. Une figure d'ombre, haletante, réduite à l'état de charpie, s'avançait vers lui à pas traînants, difficiles. Il ne pouvait distinguer son visage, mais une haine profonde semblait suinter de chaque pore de sa peau de charbon. Il sentait sur lui le regard pesant et caché de cette créature._

 _\- Toi..._

 _Il reconnut immédiatement la voix. C'était celle qui lui avait parlé, lors de la première timeline._

 _-... Donc c'était vous, constata-t-il, sans parvenir cependant à distinguer si la chose était humaine ou non._

 _\- Toi... Par ta faute, la boucle a été brisée !_

 _\- C'est ce que je voulais. Ainsi, Kiku n'aura plus à mourir, affirma-t-il, décidé._

 _L'autre semblait grogner, habité par la rage, l'incompréhension._

 _\- Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi es-tu mort pour lui ? Tu n'es pourtant pas le genre de personne à se suicider !_

 _Ludwig haussa un sourcil, curieux._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur moi ?_

 _Il ne pensait pas connaître cette personne, non, cette chose qui tentait de gâcher sa vie. Alors comment aurait-elle pu connaître quoi que ce soit sur lui ?_

 _\- Toi, tu... Tu n'as aucun scrupule. Ta vie t'importe plus que celle de n'importe qui d'autre. Tu es prêt à écraser ceux qui t'entourent pour avancer. Tu es égoïste et tu privilégies toujours ton propre bien avant le leur, même celui de ceux qui comptent pour toi. Alors POURQUOI es-tu mort pour lui ?!_

 _-..._

 _Il avait raison, bien sûr. Oui, il avait toujours été ainsi. Ludwig trop sérieux, trop rigide, trop pédant. Égoïste, aussi, diraient certains. Lui rectifiait qu'il était simplement né pour être heureux, et qu'il ne laisserait personne lui voler ceci. Si son bonheur ne passait pas par le bonheur des autres, alors il se moquait de ce dernier, et on ne se gênait pas pour le lui faire remarquer. À quoi bon se sacrifier pour eux? Il se fichait bien de ce que pouvaient ressentir les personnes qui ne lui étaient pas utiles. S'il devait faire le mal, s'il devait se salir les mains ou marcher sur les autres pour atteindre ce bonheur qu'il convoitait, alors il y était prêt. Quel avantage pouvait-il avoir à faire du sentiment ou à avoir de l'empathie, si au final la joie de quelqu'un d'autre ne lui bénéficiait pas? Les seuls qu'il était décidé à protéger étaient ceux qui lui étaient chers. Sa famille. Ses amis. Les personnes qu'il aimait. Mais malgré l'affection qu'il leur portait, il ne serait jamais allé jusqu'à perdre la vie pour eux. Sinon, il ne serait plus là pour apprécier ce bonheur après lequel il courait tant, et pour lequel il avait fait tant d'efforts._

 _Et pourtant il était mort. Mort pour que Kiku vive. Au fond, il espérait qu'il avait toujours une porte de sortie. Y avait-il encore un retour en arrière possible dans la réalité? Maintenant que la boucle était brisée, pouvaient-ils retrouver leur vie normale, comme si rien n'était arrivé? Cela lui semblait bien idyllique, et pourtant il se surprenait à y croire. Mais si cela lui était impossible... alors cette fin lui semblait malgré tout la plus satisfaisante. Il en avait été malade. Malade de voir Kiku mourir encore et toujours, et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'il lui était précieux, même si ce sentiment semblait lointain, oublié dans les profondeurs de sa mémoire. Quand l'avait-il occulté? Tous les détails de la vie du Japonais semblaient tomber sous le sens dès qu'il les lui donnait. Comme s'il les connaissait déjà. Et lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait... Ludwig s'était promis de ne plus jamais le regarder mourir. Et il n'y avait qu'une solution à cela, aussi effrayante soit-elle. C'était Kiku ou lui. Les mots de l'étudiant avaient parlé à son cœur. Comme s'il avait souhaité les entendre, dans un autre monde, ou un autre temps, il ne savait pas. Mais leur lien était clair, et tout ce qu'ils vivaient n'était qu'un rêve horrible dont ils devaient se réveiller pour se retrouver. Ludwig n'était pas du genre suicidaire... mais il ne voulait plus le voir se consumer encore sous ses yeux. Alors il avait essayé, et avait réussi._

 _-... Je l'ai fait pour lui. Peu importe ce qui m'attend après ça. Je ne pouvais juste pas..._

 _Il retint ses mots. Il ne voulait pas sentir encore son cœur se déchirer en perdant la personne qu'il aimait. Mais il ne pouvait afficher une telle faiblesse, même maintenant._

 _\- Mais je l'ai fait pour moi, aussi. J'en avais assez d'être enfermé dans ces boucles. Et c'était la seule chose que je n'avais pas essayée pour en sortir._

 _-... Pauvre imbécile._

 _Ludwig se tourna vers lui, offusqué, le surprenant à sourire. La créature riait de dépit. Elle venait de tout perdre, mais elle arrivait encore à s'amuser du destin des deux hommes. Elle se moquait d'eux, de tout ce qu'ils ignoraient, et du mur dans lequel ils avaient foncé, juste pour voir l'autre survivre._

 _\- Tu es mort dans la réalité. Tu n'as plus aucun moyen de revenir en arrière. Cette boucle était le seul moyen pour toi de rester en vie._

 _La voix ricanait, sa forme immonde pliée sous les hoquets qui la secouaient. Dégoûté par ce qu'il voyait, mais aussi habité par la peur de ce lui arriverait une fois qu'il quitterait ce monde, l'Allemand sentit ses mains frémir, et les serra pour se contrôler. Voilà donc la raison de tout ça. Il avait tout oublié, mais Kiku, lui, s'était battu pour le maintenir en vie, quitte à perdre la sienne pour l'éternité. Quel idiot il avait été d'accepter une telle chose... Oui, il aurait aimé dire cela. Mais au fond, Ludwig sentait son cœur se réchauffer, battre un peu plus fort. Jamais il n'aurait été capable de faire cela pour qui que soit. Enfin... pas avant cet instant, où il venait de faire le sacrifice ultime. Il soupira, résigné, serein._

 _-... Alors tout va bien._

 _L'autre redressa la tête, incrédule. Ludwig lui-même ne savait pas comment il pouvait dire ça._

 _\- Qu-quoi ?_

 _\- Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. À quoi bon essayer de changer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Au final, on en revient toujours au même point..._

 _Oui, car ce 15 août, cette journée d'été brûlante et détestable, c'était lui qui devait mourir. Quoique le Japonais ait pu tenter, il était impossible de changer le passé. Et alors qu'il se souvenait de cette seconde affreuse où le monde avait basculé autour de lui, il sentit soudain son corps flancher, sa poitrine se tordre, ses jambes peinant à le soutenir. Il s'appuya sur le mur en face de lui, une main sur le cœur, le souffle court, bloqué dans sa poitrine. Il avait beau faire le dur et tenter de ne pas montrer qu'il avait mal, si mal, il ne pouvait lutter._

 _\- Tu vois... Tu commences déjà à partir._

 _Il ne jubilait plus. Il n'avait plus l'air en colère. Sa voix semblait... presque triste. L'Allemand regarda ses doigts, son bras qui s'évaporaient doucement, tels de la cendre emportée par le vent, avec une terreur palpable, retenant sa plainte, sa mâchoire fermement close. Il allait disparaître pour de bon. Et l'ombre derrière lui prononçait des paroles qu'il semblait être le seul à comprendre, se parlant à lui-même._

 _\- Et tu te trompes... Tu te trompes! Je changerai le passé... J'y arriverai! Mais pour vous deux, c'est déjà trop tard._

 _L'adulte ferma les yeux, anxieux, sentant ses membres s'effacer petit à petit, son être entier s'éteindre. Il essaya de penser à quelque chose de joyeux, d'apaisant. Son père qui lui racontait des histoires. Les jours où il jouait avec Anja. Un parc paisible, rempli de fleurs. Et..._

 _... Et Kiku installé près de lui sur un banc, somnolent. Ah, comme ce souvenir lui semblait loin. Il n'arrivait pas à s'agripper à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le Japonais allait vivre sans lui, mais au moins il allait vivre. Ludwig espérait qu'il parviendrait encore à sourire, de ce sourire qui lui était si précieux. Le visage de Kiku fut la dernière chose qu'il eut en tête, avant de se volatiliser pour de bon, les braises pâles rejoignant la poussière, les aiguilles des horloges figées à jamais._

* * *

 _Tout était détruit. Un craquement sinistre, retentissant se faisait entendre, et tous les cadrans sans exception se fissurèrent, perdant peu à peu leur éclat vert, dans une dernière lutte pour survivre._

 _\- Non-_

 _Un tremblement secoua la sol à plusieurs reprises, les aiguilles restantes frappant une dernière fois tel un tambour puissant, un organe battant, avant que tout ne vole en éclat. Les lentilles explosèrent de concert, les horloges se décrochèrent, se brisant en rencontrant le sol. Même les timelines qu'il avait complétées ne furent pas épargnées, leur lumière à jamais envolée, effacée. Il recula avec horreur, voyant tout ce qu'il avait accompli réduit en poussière. Les morceaux étalés autour de lui, devant ce mur à présent nu, se dispersèrent, les cendres subsistant rejoignant le nuage de brume environnant. Il ne restait plus rien. Kiku se retrouvait seul face à cette surface vide, désespérément vide, qui lui avait tant donné l'espoir qu'il pouvait changer les choses. Mais tout avait été vain. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, impuissant, faible, ravagé. Seul. Il avait échoué. Et cette fois, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Échoué..._

 _Il avait perdu Ludwig pour toujours. Cette réalisation le frappa soudain, et ses mains durent le soutenir pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas au sol, ses regrets l'écrasant, le piétinant. Il souhaitait hurler, et cette fois, rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Aucun poids n'étouffait sa poitrine. Aucune chaleur moqueuse ne le lui interdisait. Tous les pleurs qu'il avait retenus à travers les boucles, à chaque fois qu'il était frappé par cette voiture, le dévastaient, à présent. Ses yeux humides déversèrent peu à peu sa tristesse, son visage devenant vite la proie des larmes qui assombrirent ensuite le sol, le vide et le silence de la pièce emplis par ses cris de chagrin et ses gémissements. Il ne pouvait plus rien garder en lui. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il fallait qu'il s'en libère, que le monde entier l'entende, que chacun sache qu'il avait lutté, qu'il s'était battu de toutes se forces, mais que cela n'avait servi à rien. On lui avait encore enlevé ce qui était cher à ses yeux._

 _"Courage". Comment pouvait-il rester courageux? Il allait revenir à la réalité, et Ludwig serait mort. Cette vie qui lui avait semblé si belle pendant quelques semaines allait redevenir sombre, pénible, infâme. L'angoisse serait de nouveau son maître, et il aurait peur, si peur, à chaque seconde... Plus aucune main pour le pousser, plus de bras pour le rassurer. Il allait être seul, à nouveau. "Tu peux encore-"_

 _\- TAIS-TOI ! hurla-t-il à cette voix qui le torturait._

 _Il frappa le vide faiblement, fatigué, épuisé. Il n'y arrivait plus. Il n'avait plus la force... Et il sentit de nouveau cette main se poser sur son épaule. Était-ce encore une illusion, ou était-elle bien réelle, en fin de compte? Il était persuadé de l'avoir inventée pour que la solitude ne le détruise pas, dans ce monde si noir, si horrible, si silencieux. Il pensait que ces conseils qu'il entendait n'était que le reflet de ses propres pensées. Mais en se tournant, ulcéré, il la vit, et se figea. Une silhouette blanche, flottante, nébuleuse. Sa main était légère, douce, pleine de compassion, et elle semblait lui sourire, bien qu'il ne puisse distinguer son visage._

 _\- Tu as été tellement courageux... dit-elle simplement, la voix emplie d'émotion._

 _\- Qu-qui êtes vous...? demanda le Japonais, ahuri, comme si sa tristesse s'était une seconde envolée, oubliée._

 _Elle secoua la tête, montrant qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question, ou que c'était inutile._

 _\- Peu importe. Tu t'es assez battu. -elle soupira- Pourquoi continue-t-il de faire ça? Regarde-toi, tu as tellement souffert..._

 _Ce n'était pas que de la pitié qu'il sentait dans cette présence. Elle paraissait réellement touchée, affligée, comme si c'était elle qui avait_ _été_ _meurtrie à travers les boucles. Comme si elle avait accompagné chacune de ses blessures, chacun de ses moments de culpabilité._

 _\- Il...? De qui parlez-vous?_

 _Au fond, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Seule une personne pouvait ainsi adresser des mots à son esprit, se servir de lui comme d'un pantin, contrôler son monde comme un vulgaire jeu. Mais celle-ci était différente. Au lieu du démon qui leur avait fait tant de mal, celle-ci avait davantage la figure d'un sauveur. D'un ange._

 _\- Celui qui t'a enfermé ici. Je suis désolée... Tout est de ma faute._

 _\- Quoi-?_

 _En fin de compte, elle était bien liée à lui. Quel était son rôle, dans tout ça? Était-elle aussi une victime des agissements de ce monstre, ou était-elle sa complice? Il ne pouvait la combattre, pas vu son état. Mais pouvoir lui cracher sa haine au visage lui sembla un instant libérateur. Il avait envie de l'étrangler, ne serait-ce que pour se soulager un peu. Bien qu'il savait que cela ne ferait pas revenir Ludwig._

 _\- C'est à cause de moi qu'il vous a fait endurer ça. Je passe mon temps à fuir, mais de jeunes gens comme vous subissent les conséquences de mes actes... Dire que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur..._

 _Sa main rejoignit son front, comme si elle repoussait des souvenirs qu'elle souhaitait oublier._

 _\- Heureusement, ton ami a trouvé la faille. Sinon, vous seriez restés bloqués dans cette boucle pour l'éternité._

 _Kiku préférait ne pas y songer, tant cela lui aurait paru abominable. Cependant, la situation présente lui était tout aussi insupportable, bien qu'elle essayait de le rassurer._

 _\- Mais maintenant, tout ira bien-_

 _-Non! Non, tout n'ira pas bien!_

 _Il avait repoussé sa main en prononçant ces mots dans un cri. Elle l'observa, surprise, mais sans rancœur. Elle comprenait son geste et ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en cet instant._

 _\- J'ai échoué... dit-il dans un souffle, tremblant. Ludwig est..._

 _Elle attendit, le voyant prostré face à elle, fragile. Elle s'était promis de ne pas intervenir. Elle devait rester détachée de tout ça. On ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde, après tout. Mais voir tous ces enfants, tous ces duos qui souffraient... Amis, camarades, couple, ennemis... Elle en avait vus mourir tellement... Elle les avait regardés essayer, encore et encore, pour qu'au final leur vœu leur soit arraché, jamais exaucé. S'en mêler était un risque qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre... Mais Kiku... Elle avait tant de peine pour lui. Son chagrin était si sincère, ses larmes si réelles. Elle ne pouvait simplement les laisser couler sans rien faire._

 _-... Je suppose que je vais devoir réparer ce qu'il a causé, murmura-t-elle finalement._

 _Le Japonais leva les yeux vers elle, sans comprendre. Une lueur, un infime espoir venait de s'allumer en lui, même si sa raison refusait d'y croire. Cette dernière lui criait de ne pas l'écouter, que cette promesse ne le ferait que tomber d'encore plus haut lorsqu'il se rendrait compte qu'elle n'avait été qu'un mensonge, de belles paroles destinées à le tuer un peu plus. Mais il avait beau être Kiku, toujours si pessimiste, voyant en l'avenir un jour toujours plus sinistre, ici il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se raccrocher à la moindre étoile brillant dans l'obscurité._

 _\- Je vais... te laisser une chance. Une dernière chance. Et cette fois, si tu réussis, tu pourras sauver Ludwig._

 _Il l'observa, bouche bée, incrédule._

 _\- Vous voulez dire que... c'est possible?_

 _\- Ça l'est. Mais tu n'auras droit qu'à un_ _essai_ _. Ce sera la réalité, cette fois. Si tu échoues... Ce sera comme si cette boucle n'avait jamais existé. Excepté que tu te souviendras de tout... et que tu en souffriras encore plus._

 _Cette perspective le terrifia. Il se rappellerait s'être battu, avoir même eu une chance de plus, et avoir échoué. Cela le détruirait... Mais... Quelque chose le poussait à accepter. S'il pouvait voir Ludwig une dernière fois, lui parler une dernière fois... Simplement essayer... Il serra les poings, résolu. Cette obstination qu'il avait tant affichée dans les timelines, ce courage qu'il avait eu, il voulait le montrer encore. Il ne voulait pas cesser de se battre avant que toute chance ne soit définitivement perdue._

 _\- Je veux le faire..._

 _La forme face à lui hocha la tête, nullement surprise._

 _\- Tu est sûr? Ce sera la dernière fois..._

 _\- Je veux essayer. Si j'ai une chance de le sauver... de le voir encore une fois... Laissez-moi essayer, s'il vous plaît!_

 _Il inclina la tête en signe de prière, désespéré, implorant. Elle était son dernier recours. D'un geste aimable, elle vint saisir ses épaules pour le redresser. Il n'avait pas à faire ça. Elle voulait simplement que lui, au moins, puisse trouver sa fin heureuse._

 _\- C'est ta dernière chance. Fais le bon choix... Trouve les bons mots._

 _Avant qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, il sentit son corps s'engourdir, ses pensées s'égarer. Les mots qu'il essaya de lui adresser se perdirent dans le vide, et il s'endormit simplement, sans pouvoir la remercier. Il entendit juste ses dernières paroles, dans sa tête, avant de se noyer définitivement. "Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi"._


	9. All my life's been a whisper without you

**Ça y eeeeest, c'est fini! Ah, il était temps/pan/ Pas que je regrette ou que cette fanfic ne me plaisait plus, au contraire. Mais j'ai enfin pu y apporter sa conclusion, et je suis contente ovo J'espère que vous serez aussi entousiasmés que moi! J'ai mis pas mal de mes tripes dans ce chapitre... J'ai hésité à rajouter quelque chose, mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ma première vision de la scène me convenait, alors voilà! (vous avez sans doute aucuuuune idée de ce que je vous raconte/shot/).**

 **Bref! Pensez à laisser une petite review si cette fin vous a plu (ou non, hein, je suis ouverte aux jugements), ou si vous souhaitez faire une critique constructive sur l'ensemble de la fic! \o Et n'hésitez pas à faire de petites théories sur la fin (car j'aime bien les théories, et que j'ai laissé un peu de quoi faire). Et j'espère vous retrouver pour ma prochaine fanfic ;DD Merci d'avoir lu jusque là!**

 **Bonne lectuuuure!**

* * *

Chapitre 9

 _"All my life's been a whisper without you"_

Tout avait recommencé. Il avait ouvert les yeux, aveuglé. Il s'était levé. Il avait trébuché et s'était effondré. Il s'était redressé et avait observé la photo entre ses mains, celle qu'il avait décollée de sa joue. Il avait observé les traits de l'Allemand souriant sur le cliché. Et la vérité l'avait frappé. Ludwig... Ludwig était mort. Il l'avait laissé mourir. Encore une fois. Il s'était laissé retomber en arrière, sur le sol de bois, vidé, assommé par cette horrible réalité. Recroquevillé sur les planches, son corps secoué par la tristesse, il n'entendait plus que le bruit de son cœur tambourinant à ses oreilles, comme écrasé par une main cruelle, pour l'empêcher de battre. Il essayait de lutter du mieux qu'il pouvait, avec les faibles forces, le peu d'obstination qu'il lui restait. De grappiller un souffle d'air qui lui échappait. Mais même s'il parvenait à retrouver son calme, à se relever, à avancer, rien du cauchemar qui venait de se terminer ne disparaîtrait. Il souhaitait que tout s'efface... et qu'il s'efface lui aussi.

"C'est ta dernière chance."

Il ouvrit les yeux, cette voix sonnant comme une musique à ses oreilles. Il l'avait déjà entendue mais ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où. Était-elle réelle, ou juste le fruit du rêve qu'il venait de traverser? Et était-ce seulement un rêve? Cette salle, cet unique mur lui faisant face, croulant sous les rouages et le verre éblouissant, produisant ce tic-tac si insupportable... L'avait-il imaginé, avec l'espoir qu'une fois toutes les horloges complétées, il pourrait sortir de cet enfer? Ou avait-il réellement été face à cette barricade, dur et froide, qui se prolongeait à l'infini? Était-il vraiment seul? N'y avait-il personne d'autre?...

"Tu as été tellement courageux..."

Il y avait quelqu'un. Il s'en souvenait, à présent, revoyant la scène comme dans un flash, une idée fulgurante. Cet être de lumière nacrée, si doux, si rassurant et protecteur. Cette personne qui avait compati à sa douleur et s'était blâmée du sort qu'il avait subi. Qui l'avait rassuré, lui avait promis qu'une fois réveillé, tout se passerait bien, que le lendemain serait un jour meilleur. Qu'avait-elle dit, exactement? Quels étaient ses mots? Se remettant assis, haletant, il tentait de s'en souvenir, sa main agrippant son front en sueur, comme si cela pouvait permettre aux souvenirs d'affluer plus vite. Il essayait de s'y accrocher, de ne pas oublier. Déjà, sa mémoire était floue, comme après un rêve, lorsque l'on ouvre les yeux pour découvrir que l'on est revenu dans le monde réel. Mais tout cela était vrai, il fallait que cela le soit. Sinon...

"Et cette fois, si tu réussis, tu pourras sauver Ludwig"

Il s'arrêta, fixant le mur face à lui. Était-ce possible? Avait-il encore cette chance qu'elle lui avait promise? Tout à coup, le décor qui l'entourait lui paraissait tout autre, plein d'espoir. Il était dans son atelier. Si la dernière chose qu'il avait vu était l'accident, dans cette boucle finale, alors que faisait-il ici, encore une fois? Allait-il tout reprendre depuis le début? Leur calvaire n'aurait-il donc jamais de fin?

... Ou avait-il la possibilité de se racheter, et de faire le bon choix, cette fois-ci? Hâtivement, il sortit son portable de sa poche, vérifiant la date et l'heure exacte. L'écran net et aussi fonctionnel qu'à l'ordinaire affichait six heures moins le quart, le 15 août. Il était revenu avant l'accident. Relevant la tête, il fixa la photo à ses pieds, étalée sur le sol. Elle ne serait plus le simple rappel d'un bonheur perdu. Car maintenant, il pouvait changer les choses. Il avait encore une chance. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être des mois, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle avait bel et bien tenu sa promesse. Il inspira profondément, un immense soulagement l'envahissant, bien qu'il ne fut pas encore tiré d'affaire.

Entre ses mains, l'appareil se mit soudain à sonner. Manquant de faire un bond en arrière, il le lâcha sans le vouloir, et le téléphone tomba sur la parquet dans un bruit sourd, continuant de vibrer et faisait trembler la pièce. Après quelques secondes pour retrouver son sang-froid, il tendit de nouveau la main vers le portable et l'ouvrit, découvrant les lettres affichées qu'il espérait ne plus jamais revoir. Numéro inconnu. Mais cette fois, aucun parasite ne venait embêter le fond d'écran ni les caractères. Fébrile, il décrocha, priant pour que cette intervention ne le prive pas de la seule possibilité qu'il avait de mettre fin à tout ça.

-... Allô ?

 _"Vous l'avez vue, n'est-ce pas ?"_

Pour la première fois, la voix de ce monstre qui l'avait enfermé dans les boucles semblait paniquée, précipitée. Sans qu'il puisse la retenir, Kiku sentit une grande satisfaction s'emparer de lui. Il n'était plus le seul à souffrir, à présent. Son tortionnaire aussi subissait un contre-coup de ses actes.

\- De qui parlez-vous ?

 _"Vous le savez très bien ! Où est-elle ?! Vous a-t-elle dit quoi que ce soit ?"_

Le Japonais n'arrivait pas à déterminer si l'homme voulait du mal à celle qui l'avait sauvé ou non. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il était précieux à cette dernière. Elle avait eu beau lui reprocher ce qu'il avait commis, s'apitoyer sur le sort des deux amis, il avait pu voir cette nostalgie, cette tristesse douloureuse dans sa voix, alors qu'elle parlait de lui. Comme d'un lointain compagnon, un être aimé qu'elle avait perdu il y a des années. Et cela semblait être réciproque. L'homme était si humain, pour la première fois, si impatient de retrouver cette personne, qu'il en oubliait que tout son plan avait été détruit. C'était apparemment le premier signe qu'il avait d'elle, ainsi il n'avait d'autre choix que de sauter sur l'occasion. Peut-être Kiku aurait-il dû compatir. Pourtant, il n'en avait aucune envie. Il avait ce désir de vengeance qui le dévorait, et il avait conscience qu'il lui restait peu de temps.

\- Elle ne m'a dit qu'une chose...

Un silence répondit à sa déclaration, comme si le monstre attendait la suite, n'y tenant plus. Le Japonais se fit un plaisir de l'exaucer.

\- Elle veut que vous cessiez de la poursuivre.

 _"..."_

Et sur ces mots, il raccrocha. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait immédiatement bloqué le numéro, mais impossible en émetteur masqué. Et de toute manière, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la réalité, cet homme ne pourrait sans doute plus l'atteindre. Pour l'heure, il devait se concentrer sur autre chose. Ludwig. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen d'empêcher Ludwig de prendre la route et de se tuer encore une fois. Il savait que l'Allemand quittait son travail à 18h. Après ça, il avait peu de chance de réussir à le contacter, et surtout de l'obliger à faire demi-tour. C'était maintenant qu'il fallait agir. Cette fois, il chercha dans le répertoire le nom de l'adulte, le dénichant rapidement, et une fois l'appareil collé à son oreille, il attendit de percevoir sa voix, la tonalité lui rappelant le compte à rebours de la dernière boucle, son angoisse se multipliant à chaque nouveau son strident. S'il échouait, cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. Il fallait qu'il réponde... Il fallait...

 _"... Allô ?"_

Il sursauta presque en distinguant finalement ce ton apaisant, cette voix caverneuse qui lui avait tellement manqué. Il en trembla tant il était heureux de le savoir en vie, et en sécurité. Pour le moment...

Dans son bureau renfermé, intenable, Ludwig attendait une réponse. Peut-être aurait-il dû vérifier qui appelait avant de décrocher, mais il était trop à bout, trop exténué pour s'en soucier. De toute manière, il quitterait bientôt cette office qui l'oppressait et rentrerait enfin chez lui, peu importe de qui il s'agissait. Lorsqu'il découvrit enfin le timbre timide, fébrile de son interlocuteur, il haussa un sourcil, surpris.

\- L-Ludwig...

\- Tiens, Kiku... dit-il, avec un semblant de lassitude. Alors comme ça, on se reparle enfin ?

Ah... Évidemment. Il lui en voulait toujours pour ce qu'il avait fait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il préférait ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Il y avait plus urgent pour le moment.

\- J-je suis...

\- Cela va faire, quoi... trois, quatre semaine, peut-être ? le coupa l'autre.

\- Je... Sûrement oui. Mais s'il te plaît, écoute-moi, je dois te demander une chose très importante !

L'Allemand retint un soupir, enfoncé au fond de sa chaise de bureau. Il décida de se lever, arpentant la pièce, avant de se poster devant l'immense fenêtre, comme s'il pouvait y apercevoir le Japonais. Il avait beau être en colère, prétendre qu'il ne lui manquait pas affreusement aurait été mentir. Peut-être se trouvait-il tout près, dans la rue d'à côté, ou même au pied de son entreprise? Il lui semblait tellement loin, mais d'entendre sa voix... c'était comme si tout à coup, il était si proche qu'il pouvait presque le toucher en tendant la main.

\- Ah, c'est donc ça... Je me demande bien ce qui peut être assez important pour que tu m'appelles enfin après ce silence...

Ces mots lui firent mal. S'il n'avait pas été assis au sol, Kiku aurait chancelé. Il s'en voulait profondément. La rancœur de Ludwig était justifiée, et même si pour l'étudiant, quelque chose de nettement plus grave risquait de se produire, l'Allemand, lui, ne savait rien et n'avait en tête que leur dernière rencontre, où il l'avait abandonné dans ce parc sans plus donner de nouvelle par la suite.

\- Écoute... Je regrette vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, mais pour le moment, il y a plus grave ! Je veux... Je veux que tu m'écoutes...

Sa voix se brisa peu à peu, au bord des larmes. C'était sa dernière chance. Il ne pouvait pas tout faire rater maintenant. L'Allemand percevait sans mal sa détresse. Il l'avait vue tellement de fois à l'œuvre, lors de cette période d'examens où il lui avait prêté main forte. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. S'il n'avait pas pris garde à rester ferme, détaché de ce désespoir qu'il entendait, il aurait sans doute essayé de le rassurer, de lui dire que tout irait bien, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

-... Je t'écoute.

La suite lui parvint dans un murmure étranglé, suppliant, après que Kiku ait pris une inspiration qui ne lui fut finalement d'aucun secours.

\- Ne prends pas ta voiture en sortant du travail. Ne rentre pas chez toi. S'il te plaît.

Il mit quelques secondes à assimiler ce qu'il lui demandait, avant de secouer lentement la tête, déçu, avec un soupir cette fois bien audible. Il s'attendait franchement à autre chose. Des excuses, peut-être? Ou... une chose qui restait un mystère entre eux et sur laquelle il aurait aimé mettre des mots.

\- Vraiment ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

Le Japonais comprit qu'il n'était pas convaincu. Après avoir bafoué une fois sa confiance, pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille pas croire ce qu'il lui racontait.

\- Ludwig, c'est très sérieux. Tu ne dois pas-

\- Non, écoute-moi. -son ton était sans appel- Tu... sérieusement, tu disparais pendant des jours, et il n'y a rien d'autre dont tu ais envie de discuter ? Parfois, je me demande ce qu'il te passe par la tête, Kiku.

\- C-c'est...

\- Je savais que... que je devais être patient, que tu finirais sûrement par m'appeler pour t'excuser ou me donner enfin une réponse. Je me suis dit que je devais te laisser du temps, car tu as toujours été ainsi, Kiku. Tu as toujours peur de faire quelque chose de mal, ou de dire quelque chose de mal, et... je l'accepte. Mais là... tu me parles de quelque chose qui n'a aucun sens.

\- N-non ! Je te jure que c'est important !

Il s'accrochait au téléphone comme s'il souhaitait le broyer, des sanglots secouant sa voix. Il perdait de plus en plus de temps.

\- Ah oui ? En quoi ? Dis-le moi.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien n'en sortit. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Qu'il l'avait vu mourir, qu'il s'était sacrifié pour lui des milliers de fois et qu'au final, c'était sa seule opportunité de réparer ce qui allait arriver ? Jamais il ne le croirait. Ludwig ne se souvenait pas de tout ça. Baissant la tête comme s'il était face à lui, fautif, il avoua honteusement.

\- Je- je ne peux pas te le dire...

-... Ah oui, vraiment ? répondit l'adulte, presque avec colère. Tu vois... c'est toujours ainsi. Tu ne dis jamais les choses, Kiku. Tu passes ton temps à... à fuir, oui. Il faut toujours te forcer pour que tu avoues ce que tu penses et que tu oses t'exprimer.

\- Je sais... je sais, mais je-

\- La dernière fois aussi. Tu... -il retint ses mots à temps, essayant vainement de le ménager- Excuse-moi, mais tu t'es comporté comme un lâche.

Ses excuses n'étaient sûrement pas sincères. Les mots qu'il prononçait faisait remonter en Ludwig de douloureux souvenirs. Cette personne qui avait tant fui par le passé, sous prétexte de le protéger... Il n'avait pas envie de revivre ça, et surtout pas avec Kiku. Cette fois-ci, il était persuadé que c'était la bonne. Mais petit à petit, la main du Japonais lui échappait, il s'éloignait de plus en plus, et impossible de le retenir. Il savait qu'il aurait dû contenir son amertume, mais... il en avait juste assez de tout ça. Il voulait des réponses. Des réponses sur Kiku, mais aussi sur lui-même. Car il était tout aussi perdu que lui.

\- Tu as disparu et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles. J'ai même cru que je ne te reverrais jamais. J'attendais un appel, un message, n'importe quoi ! Et il n'y a rien eu. Si toi, tu ne faisais pas l'effort de me montrer que j'étais assez important pour ça, alors... pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?

Pourquoi aurait-il été aussi attaché à lui, pourquoi l'aurait-il montré, si cela n'était pas réciproque ? Pourquoi aurait-il été le seul à souffrir, dans l'ignorance ? Cela aurait été avouer qu'il était faible, et qu'il était incapable de passer à autre chose. Même s'il était sûr, au fond, de ne pas en être capable. Et c'était pour cela qu'il continuait de lui parler, à travers ce combiné. Car il espérait que quelque chose, un infime détail permettrait de régler tout ça.

-...

\- Par pitié, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Kiku n'arrivait plus à parler. La culpabilité était en train de l'écraser, de piétiner ses sentiments. Sa poitrine, ses mots étaient bloqués, et une boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait presque de respirer. Il n'avait aucune excuse. Il ne pouvait rien répondre à cela. Il fallait qu'il agisse, mais il s'en voulait tellement, en cet instant.

\- J-je suis... désolé...

Ludwig se mordit la lèvre, appuyant sa main contre le verre face à lui. Ces simples mots transformaient son aversion en une profonde tristesse. Il ne voulait pas entendre cette voix éplorée, il ne voulait pas compatir, et pourtant...

\- Arrête ça. Arrête de toujours t'excuser comme si ta vie était un crime. Dis juste ce que tu penses sans crainte. Est-ce que je te fais peur au point que tu ne puisses plus rien me dire ? Je pensais qu'on était au dessus de ça...

\- Je- je tiens... réellement à toi, Ludwig. Crois-moi, je t'en supplie...

Il ne répondit pas. Il aurait aimé le croire. Il pensait à ce Japonais qu'il était persuadé de si bien connaître, qu'il voyait presque tous les jours, qui lui souriait timidement mais avec sincérité, qui parvenait à s'ouvrir un peu à lui malgré son inquiétude. Mais parfois, il se transformait et en était réduit à cet adolescent prostré, anxieux, qui se sentait menacé par tout ce qui l'entourait, et qu'il devait rassurer par tous les moyens.

\- J'aimerais te croire. Mais... après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je t'avoue que j'ai besoin de preuves.

\- Je t'en donnerai autant qu'il faudra-! Mais pour l'instant, je veux que tu me promettes... S'il te plaît, ne... pars pas... Ne prends pas la route...

Ludwig fixa la ville. Il fixa le ciel bleu et son soleil qui l'avaient torturé toute la journée. Il espérait encore apercevoir quelque chose, mais... il n'y avait rien.

-... On tourne en rond. Écoute, je te rappellerai ce soir, je dois y aller.

\- Quoi- Non- Ludwig !

Il paniqua, ses yeux devenant humides, sa voix déraillant. Il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer. S'il raccrochait, ce serait trop tard. Il allait le perdre encore, à cause d'une erreur qu'il avait faite. S'il n'avait pas été aussi stupide, s'il n'avait pas fui, l'Allemand l'aurait écouté sans sourciller. Maintenant qu'il avait trahi sa confiance, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de l'atteindre.

"Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi."

\- N'y va pas, je t'en supplie ! cria-t-il, en désespoir de cause.

\- Désolé, on se parle plus tard...

Mais il n'y aurait sûrement pas de plus tard.

\- Non- J-

"Trouve les bons mots"

-... Je t'aime!

Ludwig arrêta son geste, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à éloigner son portable de son oreille. Retenant son souffle, Kiku attendait, n'ayant pas encore perçu la tonalité qui marquerait la fin de la conversation, et de ses espoirs. Assis, recroquevillé, l'appareil tremblait dans sa main, il priait pour entendre un mot, n'importe quoi. Même s'il se mettait à l'insulter, à le maudire, il serait heureux de savoir qu'il gagnait du temps, et que cela l'éloignait de la mort. L'Allemand, le regard perdu, fixait toujours le ciel, comme s'il avait besoin d'un instant pour comprendre, pour savourer ces mots, ces trois petits mots qu'il avait tant attendus, sans le savoir. Puis il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sortant de sa torpeur, et demanda :

\- Redis ça.

Le ton était sans appel, ferme, et pourtant, rempli de fébrilité, d'une tendresse qu'il essayait de contenir. Le Japonais crut sentir son cœur exploser de soulagement en retrouvant ce ton, cette attention qu'il aimait tellement, même si ce n'était pas encore fini. À mi-voix, il répéta, son front appuyé contre ses genoux grelottants.

\- Je... je t'aime... S'il te plaît... Crois-moi... Ne- n'y va pas...

Se tenant le front, ses doigts se refermant sur sa frange, il sentit quelques larmes de plus couler sur ses joues, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez pleuré. Il voulait à tout prix le sauver. Il espérait que ces mots y parviendraient. De nouveau, l'Allemand pouvait sentir toute sa détresse. Et cette fois, il n'arrivait plus à être furieux. Sa colère avait disparu, balayée par ces paroles si honnêtes. Tout en lui venait d'être remplacé par cet amour incommensurable, cet joie qu'il avait envie d'exprimer, mais qu'il devait retenir pour le moment, car il n'était toujours pas avec Kiku.

-... Où es-tu ?

Surpris, l'adolescent releva la tête, essayant de répondre avec le plus de clarté possible.

\- À... À mon atelier.

\- Va tout de suite à ton appartement. J'arrive.

C'est sur ce dernier mot qu'il raccrocha. L'étudiant mis un moment à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. "J'arrive". Ludwig allait le rejoindre. Il n'allait pas se diriger vers chez lui. Il n'allait pas avoir cet accident. Kiku resta gelé sur place, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. C'était fini. Il avait réussi.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se mit debout et se précipita hors de l'atelier, ses jambes vacillantes, fermant rapidement la porte derrière lui. Pas le temps d'attendre le bus ou le tramway. Son appartement n'était pas bien loin, mais déjà un peu plus proche de l'Allemand. Il y alla en courant. L'adolescent n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'endurant, et pourtant, il courait jusqu'à s'arracher les poumons, jusqu'à suffoquer sous cette chaleur qui ne lui faisait plus peur.

Il faillit trébucher à plusieurs reprises sur le chemin, et s'arrêta une ou deux fois pour ne pas s'évanouir de fatigue. Mais il repartait vite. En dix minutes, il avait atteint la résidence universitaire, et était monté à son étage. Le couloir lui fit l'effet d'un nouveau monde totalement inconnu, tant il en avait été loin, avec ce voyage.

Une fois entré dans sa chambre, il resta collé à la porte, exténué. Il retrouvait enfin cette pièce un peu exiguë dans laquelle il étudiait, où traînaient quelques plantes vertes, de nombreux bouquets de fleurs, des romans, des livres de cours, et des albums, recouvrant les tables. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de la voir.

Devoir attendre un peu plus était insupportable, pour lui. Mais il en profita pour boire un peu d'eau et se rincer le visage. Son reflet lui fit presque peur, livide et apeuré, des cernes soulignant ses yeux sombres. C'était comme s'il avait traversé des nuits blanches à cause d'un cauchemar. Ce qui, en quelque sorte, était le cas. Il essaya d'effacer autant qu'il le pouvait cet air de chien battu, patientant ensuite sur son canapé, son talon battant le sol avec impatience. Il ne cessait de ses triturer les mains, de jeter un œil à son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure. Seules quelques minutes étaient passées. Encore un fois, le temps était son pire ennemi. Mais à présent, il lui imposait simplement un langueur insoutenable. Il voulait voir Ludwig. Il voulait...

Le bruit de quelqu'un frappant à la porte de l'appartement lui fit lever la tête. Il bondit hors de son siège et se précipita vers l'entrée. Le loquet qu'il essayait de défaire lui écorcha presque les doigts, résistant, mais il parvint finalement à le retirer, et ouvrit la porte. Il eut à peine le temps de voir qui se trouvait devant lui, bien qu'il le sache déjà, apercevant rapidement ces cheveux blonds un peu décoiffés, ces yeux bleus si chers à son cœur, avant de sentir des bras l'entourer, le faisant reculer et tomber en arrière. Il se retrouva au sol, assis sur l'unique marche du vestibule, serré contre le torse de l'Allemand. Cette chaleur lui avait tellement manqué. Avoir été si proche de lui, toutes ces fois, sans pouvoir l'atteindre... Cela avait été insoutenable. Mais maintenant, il était là. Il le tenait contre lui, dans cette étreinte si apaisante, si aimante. Maintenant il le savait. Il perçut la voix de Ludwig contre son oreille, dans un souffle, ce dernier le tenant toujours fermement contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui échappe à nouveau.

-... Kiku-

Il sentit cette fois des larmes de joie envahir ses yeux. Comme c'était bon de ressentir enfin autre chose que de la peur, de la tristesse, de l'amertume. Il mit à son tour ses bras autour du cou de l'Allemand, le serrant le plus fort possible contre lui, plus encore si c'était concevable. Peu importe s'il se fondaient l'un en l'autre, à présent. Ils souhaitaient juste ne plus jamais être séparés. Et son visage au creux de l'épaule du plus jeune, qu'il embrassait maladroitement avant de rejoindre sa joue, Ludwig murmurait:

\- Je t'aime, Kiku... Je t'aime... Ne me fais plus jamais ça... C'était tellement difficile, sans toi.

Le Japonais secoua la tête, ses larmes redoublant d'intensité, alors que même sa voix ne pouvait exprimer à quel point il le lui promettait. Son être entier le criait. Son corps réclamait le contact de l'Allemand, et jamais plus il ne voulait le lâcher. Il sentit la main de l'autre passer dans ses cheveux, les caressant comme pour retrouver leur douceur, comme si elle lui avait manqué. Jamais il n'avait osé les toucher avec autant de ferveur, se contentant d'ordinaire de saisir quelques mèches de sa frange pour l'embêter, prétextant que ses cheveux avaient poussé. Là, la chevelure noire coulait entre ses doigts comme du liquide, avec gentillesse. Ce simple geste suffisait à calmer l'étudiant, à le consoler et à lui faire comprendre qu'enfin, c'était fini. Que ce cauchemar était derrière eux, et que maintenant, leur histoire à eux commençait pour de bon.

\- Tout à l'heure... amorça le plus vieux en reculant un peu, juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? Comme quoi je ne devais pas rentrer chez moi...?

Il l'observait, inquiet, avec cette attention si rare qu'on ne pouvait s'attendre à déceler sur son visage si sévère. Il avait compris dès qu'il avait perçu sa voix à l'autre bout du fil que cette idée affolait réellement le Japonais. Jamais la panique n'avait été aussi présente chez lui, comme s'il avait peur que tout s'effondre. Mais Kiku lui sourit en niant de nouveau, posant son front contre le sien.

\- Peu importe, maintenant... Tout va bien.

Il crut déceler encore la confusion dans les prunelles de l'Allemand. Sans doute était-il curieux de découvrir ce qui l'avait tant terrifié, ou sûrement refusait-il qu'il lui cache encore des choses. Mais il aurait sans doute trouvé tout cela absurde. Peut-être qu'un jour, il pourrait lui raconter. Cela resterait un simple conte, une fable grotesque et incroyable entre eux, un rêve que Kiku préférait laisser derrière lui, mais qui lui avait fait se rendre compte à quel point il tenait à Ludwig, et qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Et que l'Allemand aussi aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui en retour.

* * *

Leurs pas écrasèrent de concert les feuilles craquantes et rougies étalées au sol. Un vent frais secouait la rue, agitant les manteaux, faisant tousser les passants à cause de la poussière qu'il soulevait. Des étudiants tout juste sortis de cours flânaient en proposant divers moyens de se détendre et d'oublier les leçons rébarbatives de la journée. Parmi eux, un éternuement se fit entendre. Exaspéré, Kiku remonta son écharpe sur son nez, pour le protéger du mistral sournois d'octobre. L'Allemand marchant à ses côtés, et au bras duquel il était accroché, comme s'il avait peur de le perdre dans cette foule d'adolescents, ne put retenir un rire discret.

\- On est à peine en automne. Si tu commences déjà à t'enrhumer...

\- C'est le pollen, je n'y peux rien ! se plaignit le Japonais, son nez et ses pommettes empourprés par le froid, mais aussi par l'embarras.

\- On ira boire quelque chose de chaud après le film... le rassura-t-il. Mais la salle de cinéma devrait déjà être d'une grande aide.

Le plus petit hocha la tête. Il avait horreur de cette période de l'année, et hibernait généralement chez lui pour éviter les maladies et allergies indésirables. Mais cette saison, il avait décidé que rien, pas même les fourberies de l'automne, ne l'empêcherait de passer du temps en ville avec Ludwig. Même rester cloîtré à ses côtés, chez l'un ou l'autre, lui convenait, plus particulièrement lorsqu'ils allaient chez l'Allemand. La maison était bien plus grande que l'appartement minuscule du photographe, ainsi ils avaient tout le loisir de regarder des films ensemble en mettant le son à fond, ils pouvaient jouer un morceau à la batterie et au piano présents dans la demeure, cuisiner ensemble, jouer avec Anja, ou tout simplement lire, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cette existence aurait pu sembler comme un doux rêve à leurs yeux, et pourtant, Kiku savait que rien n'était plus vrai que cette réalité tant désirée.

Ils n'avaient plus jamais évoqué la dispute survenue ce fameux 15 août. Ludwig avait promis de ne plus lui poser de question sur les raisons de sa soudaine angoisse, et Kiku s'était engagé à toujours parler à cœur ouvert avec lui. Cela leur avait suffi. Et même s'il lui était impossible d'oublier les boucles qu'il avait traversées, bien qu'elles aient toutes été définitivement effacées, l'étudiant préférait laisser ce souvenir se perdre dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, espérant que tout cela était derrière eux. La seul chose qu'il aimait en retenir était le lien qui s'était forgé avec l'adulte à travers les timelines, même si ce dernier ne s'en rappelait pas.

-... Ta frange a un peu poussé, non? plaisanta Ludwig en ébouriffant la chevelure noire du plus jeune, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Aaah, ne parle pas de malheur! répliqua l'autre en essayant de chasser sa main, sans succès –le contact de cette grande main dans ses cheveux l'apaisait.

Cette fois, ils furent deux à réprimer un rire, faisant fi des regards curieux des passants marchant à contresens – une mère baladant son enfant dans une poussette, un travailleur en costume sirotant un café dans un gobelet, et une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et voluptueux fixant le vide.

\- Promis, une fois rentré, je les é-, commença Kiku, avant de s'arrêter brusquement, les yeux ronds.

Il fixa un instant la rue descendante face à lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, dans cette masse occupée et insouciante. Puis il se retourna, comme si, sans qu'il ait pu s'en apercevoir, l'objet de son attention lui avait déjà échappé, le dépassant comme un fugace souffle de vent, une odeur alors qu'on a la tête ailleurs, ou un visage familier dans le foule. Inquiet, Ludwig s'arrêta près de lui, avec un instant de retard.

-... Kiku ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-... Non- non, rien, je... répondit-il de manière décousue, ses pupilles scrutant toujours le flot humain qui les entourait.

Il finit par s'en détourner, l'air perplexe, comme s'il réfléchissait. Agitant sa main devant ses yeux perdus, l'Allemand insista:

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, j'ai... J'ai cru voir...

Qu'avait-il cru voir ? Il ne savait pas lui-même. Pourtant, ses yeux avaient accroché un détail, un infime fragment de souvenir familier, mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où il l'avait vu. Sa mémoire avait fini par s'estomper, elle aussi. Des visages se mouvaient encore dans un coin de son cerveau, dans une partie oubliée de son esprit. Mais il n'arrivait plus à en voir les contours, à en saisir les voix. Tout avait fini par s'enfuir. Comme au réveil d'un rêve.

Il finit par secouer la tête, revenant dans le moment présent.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste fait erreur, conclue-t-il, avant de resserrer sa prise sur le bras du plus vieux. Allez, on accélère ! Il ne faudrait pas que l'on rate le début. Et puis, je commence vraiment à avoir froid...

Il l'entraîna le long de la rue, vers le cinéma. Dans leur dos, s'éloignant d'eux à pas lents, une demoiselle aux cheveux blonds se mouvait parmi les habitants, les yeux dans le vague, comme si elle ne les voyait pas. Elle finit par pousser un léger soupir.

\- Ah... Comment vais-je mourir, aujourd'hui ?


End file.
